Count On Me
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: "'Jadelyn! You're the monkey in the middle' Beck called, tossing the Frisbee back to Cat, who giggled happily. Jadelyn looked at him angrily. He smirked back, a triumphant gleam in his eyes."/ Or the lives of Cat and Jade, starting from when they were only four. Cade Friendship! Bade romance :) And a dash of cabbie. Winner of best Cade in the 2013 Topaz Awards! Thank you you guys!
1. Tomorrow

**A/N: Alright, this story centers around the cade friendship, Romantically, the pairings will be Bade, and Cabbie**

** Basically, this is about The lives of Cat and Jade, starting from when they were very little. The problems they have and how they confide in each other! I hope you like it!**

**PS: Yeh, duh, jade and cat are wayyyyy OOC, this takes place when they are like 4... they will get more IC as the story progresses :) **

** Chapter One: Tomorow**

Jadelyn West fastened a pink ribbon in her light brown hair to go with her beautiful Pink and yellow sundress.

She skipped downstairs happily, ready for her first day of Pre-K.

She was glad she'd finally be a grade ahead of all the younger kids. She'd be the older one, and she'd be a year closer to kindergarten, which she was looking forward to.

"Mommy, daddy! What's for breakfast!" Jadelyn wondered, tugging impatiently on her father's leg.

Her father shook her off his leg and continued to stare at her mother angrily.

"If you would just keep a single promise I wouldn't have to do that!" Jadelyn's mother yelled.

"It wasn't my fault! They called me!" Her father shouted back.

"I need breakfast!" Jadelyn cried. "I need to go to school!"

"Jadelyn, you're a big girl now, you can do it by yourself! Mommy and daddy are busy." Jadelyn's dad said irritatedly.

"See, you even ignore her!" Jadelyn's mother yelled.

"Oh, I get it, idiot! You're just gonna blame it all on me!"

Jadelyn walked away bewildered and distraught. Why were her parents fighting? What was going on? What was she having for breakfast? How would she get to preschool?

She trudged to the kitchen and tugged at the fridge impatiently. She pulled hard on it, but it wouldn't budge. She looked up at the handle above her, wishing she was tall enough to reach it. Willing it to travel down towards her.

But it didn't, of coarse, so eventually, she gave up, and decided to leave for school.

Her mother had driven her there last year. Jadelyn thought hard about it. The fire hydrant, than the ice cream shop. She knew enough land marks to figure out the way by foot.

Jade stepped outside into the pouring rain to begin her mission.

The rain made it harder for her to see, and within minutes, she was completely lost, and soaking wet.

She wandered aimlessly around, passing familiar trees, and soon it became clear to her she was walking in a circle.

"Hello little girl," a man said, smiling at her. Jadelyn's heart pounded in her chest as she ran around the unknown streets.

Jadelyn finally sat down by a dumpster next to a building. Tears began pouring down her face, but you wouldn't know, because of the heavy thunderstorm over head.

Why couldn't mommy drive her to school like last year?She wondered to herself.

Her outfit that she had worked hard to put together was ruined. Her stomach growled hungrily, and her sobs grew louder.

"Hello!" A high pitch voice rang. "I like your dress."

Jadelyn looked up to see a girl with brown frizzy hair and a large smile.

"Why are you near that trash can. It's smelly." The girl complained. She grabbed Jadelyn by the wrist and dragged her over to the sidewalk.

"You're all wet!" The girl cried. "Here," The girl took her umbrella and raised it over Jadelyn's head.

"Thank you." Jade whispered.

"You look sad. I hate sad! So, anyway, why are you here all alone?"

"I was trying to walk to preschool. It's my first day of Pre-k." Jadelyn explained.

"I'm going to pre-k too! Do you want my mommy to give you a ride?" The girl asked.

"Umm.. Okay." Jadelyn accepted.

The girl dragged Jadelyn up the sidewalk to a blue car.

"Mommy! I made a new friend! She needs a ride to preschool! She doesn't know how to get there! Her name is..." The girl paused. "What's your name?" She asked Jadelyn.

"I'm Jadelyn West." Jadelyn announced.

"Cool! I'm Caterina Valentine! But, you can call me Cat! I just moved here from Florida!" Cat exclaims, hopping in the backseat and strapping herself into a car seat.

Cat's mother looked at Jadelyn. She had heard her last name. She was part of the West family. They had a bad reputation in the neighborhood, and couldn't help pity the poor girl. Why was she out all alone crying by the dumpster?

"Hello Jadelyn," Cat's mother greeted warmly, checking to make sure most girls were belted into their seats before driving off to school.

Cat got out of the car excitedly, pulling Jadelyn behind her.

"I'm so excited! I've never been to this school Before! Is it fun? Are the kid's nice?" Cat bubbled.

"It's okay. I don't really know anyone here. They sort of ignore me." Jadelyn explained.

Cat looked confused at this. Why would people ignore her new friend Jadelyn?

"Oh. Well, let's go!"

Cat and Jadelyn entered the school, Cat's mother following close behind.

The two children were introduced to there new classroom, which to Jadelyn's surprise, was bigger than last years. She saw a lot of the same kid's and some new one's too.

"Jadelyn! Let's go play with dolls!" Cat exclaimed, dragging Jadelyn over to the corner and cradling a doll in her hands.

Jadelyn picked up a doll as well.

"Hey that ones mine!" A little girl with a blonde ponytail yelled angrily.

"NO! I got it first!" Jadelyn countered, her voice upset.

"But I called it!"

"You can't 'call' anything! I got it, idiot! It's mine!" Jadelyn shouted.

The preschool teacher had head enough.

"Jadelyn! Time out! No name calling.." The lady said gently.

"NO!" Jadelyn screamed. It wasn't fair. She got the doll first!

"Jadelyn? Do you want me to call your parents?" The teacher asked.

"Sure! Fine! Call them! See if they care!" Jadelyn shouted, tears threatening to come out.

She dashed down the hallway, her own words echoing in her ear.

She sat down in the hall, her hands trembling. She saw a flash of frizzy brown hair, and Cat soon came into view.

"I'm sorry you got sad." Cat said. "I hate sad. I get sad sometimes. I was sad this morning, when my brother left. I might not see him for a few months." Cat said, her voice depressed.

"It's okay. Today wasn't very good." Jadelyn explained. "My parents were yelling at each other this morning and I didn't eat any food."

"It will get better. I promise." Cat stated. Then Cat began singing, her voice flawless at only four years old. "The sun'll come out tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun!"

Jadelyn loved singing. She smiled. She also loved musicals. She hoped that one day, she'd be on Broadway. "Just thinking about, tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow, till there's none!" She joined Cat with her singing. Their voices blended together perfectly.

** "**When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely! I just stick out my chin and grin and say  
The sun'll come out tomorrow So you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may!Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow! You're always a day away!" The two sung together.

Their preschool teacher stood bewildered, looking at the two of them. She was memorized by their singing. How could they be that good at singing at such a small age?

Jadelyn smiled at Cat happily. Maybe tomorrow would be better, she thought to herself.


	2. Goodbye Dog

**A/N: Thanks to all who read and reviewed! :D **

**Chapter Two: Goodbye Dog**

Cat Valentine lay in her bed, tears stained her face.

She didn't really care that she was going to a new school. She knew she'd make knew friends.

She was crying because today was the day her brother, Daniel (Or as he was nicknamed, Dog) would be going off to his special school.

Cat didn't understand why her and Dog couldn't got to the same school, they were twins after all.

Cat got up, and got into the pretty pink outfit her mother had picked out for her. She pulled a hairbrush through her frizzy brown hair and went downstairs.

Her mother was already fixing a breakfast of waffles and strawberries for her. Dog was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mommy, why does Dog have to go away?" Cat wondered.

"Daniel is going to a school for kids with autism like him. It will help get better. It will help him learn how to talk, read, and write more than he already can." Cat's mother explained, placing Cat's waffle in front of her.

Cat didn't really feel like eating. She didn't want to say goodbye to her brother. She loved him. She whimpered sadly and began eating her breakfast.

"I'm sure you'll love your new school Cat! A few months will pass by so quickly, you'll see Daniel again in no time." Mrs. Valentine said.

Cat frowned. She didn't like when her mother called him Daniel. He responded better to Dog. Cat was almost sure he liked her nickname for him better than his full name.

Soon Cat finished eating, and it was time for her to be driven to preschool. She frowned. She wasn't ready. Dog wasn't ready.

But that was why they moved here. Dog would get better. He would become normal. He would be able to talk more.

Cat wrapped her arms around her brother, wiping of a tear from her cheek. She hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye Dog. I'll miss you. I love you." She said. She let go of him.

She could feel his hand intertwine with hers and he held her hand for a second or two. Cat couldn't help smile.

"Goodbye." She called, going outside and piling into the car.

Her mother began driving her to school, and Cat looked out the window excitedly. Her first day at school in California.

She watched as it began to rain. She felt sorry for all the people walking in the street.

The car passed by a dumpster. A brown haired girl in a yellow and pink dress was sitting by it, tears staining her eyes. Cat looked at her confused. Why was she outside?

"Mommy, why is that girl all alone?" Cat asked, pointing to the girl by the dumpster.

Mrs. Valentine looked out the window at the girl crying by the dumpster.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask her?" Mrs. Valentine suggested, pulling up to the side of the road. Cat got out of the car and began to talk to the girl.

Cat didn't know it, but she was making a friend for life.

**A/N: I know we already went through the whole meeting, so im ending it here, I just thought Id give some background info on cat! Ill update again when I get back from my camping trip friday!**


	3. Crayons and Crime shows

**I have so many excuses that I could give you, but im just going to put it straight out there: I havn't forgotten about this story... I just have been really busy..**** I am so sorry... like.. seriously seriously sorry.**

**Also, to answer a review I got: "Great chapter! Just a wuestion, how fast is this story goinb to go? Like will every chapter be the next year, or will some years go by slower or some be skipped? Just curious, haha. Have fun on your camping trip! :D"**

** Alright, so some years will be detailed, others will be skipped entirely, others will be skimmed over.. but it will make sense, I promise :) **

** I'm kinda bouncing back and forth from Cat-centric to Jadelyn-centric! This is a jade-centric one :) **

**Chapter Three: Crayons and Crime Shows  
**

The day at Pre-k ended, and it was time for pick up.

Jadelyn and Cat walked in a line with all the other kids to the door, where they were lead outside to wait for their parents to pick them up.

Jadelyn and Cat waited a while for their parents to pick them up. Soon they were the only two kids left. This worried Jade. What if her parents left her here cause they didn't want her anymore?

"Mommy! I love it here!" Cat screamed happily, rushing to hug her mom, who had just gotten out of the car.

Jadelyn frowned even harder. Now she was here alone? When would her mommy get here?

"Come on!" Cat urged, grabbing Jadelyn's hand, pulling her into her mother's car.

"Jadelyn, I hope you don't mind, I talked to your mother, she told me that I could pick you up." Cat's mother said.

Mrs. Valentine had looked in the phone book. She had to speak to the parents of the mysterious preschooler left alone. She had talked to the parents of the girl, who seemed rather uninterested. She told them she could provide transportation for their daughter. Mr. West had said yes to this, but had to go back to his work.

"Can we have a playdate!?" Cat wondered.

"Are you okay with that Jadelyn?" Cat's mother asked.

Jadelyn nodded. She'd never been to a friend's house before.

"Yey!" Cat cheered, hugging Jadelyn happily. Jadelyn smiled happily.

Cat's mother drove the two girls back to her house. The house was a white house, with a colorful flower garden in front.

"Come on Jadelyn! Let's go to my room!" Cat said excitedly. She grabbed Jadelyn by the arm and pulled her up the stairs.

Cat frowned as she passed her brother's empty room on the way too her own. She hoped he liked his new school as much as she liked hers.

Jadelyn felt overwhelmed by all the pink when she entered Cat's room. Jade had no problem with the color, but this was an ocean of pink!

"What should we do Jadey?! Can I call you Jadey?! Jadelyn is so long!" Cat bubbled.

Jadelyn thought about it for a moment.

"If you can call me Jadey I get to call you Kitty!" Jadelyn proposed.

"Kitty! Like the animal!"

"Yeah."

"Okay!" Cat giggled. "I love kitties! Ooh! I have an idea! Let's draw Kitties! Actually, I want to draw a rainbow!" Cat decided as she ran over to the tiny desk in the corner of her very pink room.

She grabbed a piece or paper, and began coloring on it. Jadelyn smiled, and followed Cat, grabbing her own piece own paper.

They dug their small fingers into Cat's large box of crayons, pulling out every color their petite hands could hold, and dumping them on the floor.

Jadelyn pulled out a lime green crayon, and colored the base of her paper green for grass. Then she made a brown and green tree appear on the page as well.

She got out many bright colored and drew messy little circles on the end of some green lines, creating beautiful flowers.

In the corner of the page, she used golden yellow to make the sun.

Meanwhile, Cat had been drawing the most absurd rainbow anyone would ever see. She had used whatever color she grabbed, so the rainbow order was: pink, blue, pink, purple, yellow, brown.

"I'm done!" Cat announced, holding up her master piece for Jadelyn to see.

"Me too," Jadelyn agreed.

"Can we go show my mommy?" Cat asked. Jade nodded, following Cat downstairs to the kitchen.

"Look mommy! We drew pictures!" Cat exclaimed, holding up her rainbow. Jadelyn held up her flowered field as well.

"Lovely!" Cat's mother said warmly. "Would you girls like a snack?"

"Yeah!" The two chorused. Sitting themselves at the kitchen table.

Cat's mom smiled, serving the two some carrot sticks. Jadelyn ate them all very quickly, for she hadn't eaten much of anything that day.

"Jadelyn, I think I should probably take you home soon. When you girls finish you're snack lets drive to Jadelyn's house. Oh, and don't forget your drawing!"

Soon the girls and Cat's mother piled in the car to drive Jadelyn home. Mrs. Valentine pulled up at the house and watched to make sure Jadelyn got inside safely before driving away.

Jadelyn skipped inside happily, excited to show her mom and dad her drawing, and tell them all about her new friend.

She ran into the kitchen to find her father on his cell phone, taking a work call.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. "I had a great day at Pre-K!"

"Shh, Jadelyn, I'm busy," Her dad said, shushing her.

"But look!" Jadelyn cried happily, holding up her drawing.

"I see, yes well I think we might just have to let him go, he's really not being very productive," Her father said into the phone, clearly not listening to Jadelyn. He took the drawing nonchalantly out of his hands and threw it in the garbage, walking upstairs, blabbing on his phone.

Jadelyn frowned. Had he even heard what she said? Now her drawing was ruined!

She felt tears bubbling in her eyes, and began to cry. She wanted to show her daddy her drawing. She wanted him to be proud of it, and hang it up on the fridge, not throw it away!

She heard her dad downstairs, seeming to be rushing around the house in a hurry. He walked past her, and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Why the heck are you crying?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"My drawing," She sniffed sadly. "It's ruined!"

"Look Jadelyn, I don't care what happens to you, you can't cry about it. Crying is weak. And West's are not weak," Her father told her in a stern voice. "Do you understand?"

Jadelyn nodded.

"Alright. Now I need to go to work," he kissed the top of her head quickly. "And please, don't waste you time with drawing Jadelyn. It's a really useless art. We can just take a picture of whatever needs to be drawn."

And with that, her father got up and left, leaving Jadelyn alone in t he house.

Jadelyn sat there for a moment, her father's voice echoing in her head.

"West's are not weak, West's are not weak, West's are not weak."

What was a non weak thing to do? She wondered to herself.

She decided that watching her dad's favorite shows was a non-weak thing to do. She walks to the living room, pushing the power button on the TV.

"Damn it, we should get out of here," A voice said from the TV.

The camera zoomed in on a bloody body on the ground. Jadelyn gasped! What kind of show has a dead person!?

Jadelyn continued to watch the strange crime show. She didn't understand a lot of it, but soon she was fairly engrossed with the story.

Jadelyn didn't know she shouldn't consider the people who don't move and are covered in blood funny. Jadelyn didn't know she shouldn't use those bad words in public.

But how could she? She was only four.


	4. Butterfly,Bully,& Things that start with

**A/N: Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter!**

**Chapter Four: Butterfly, Bully, and Things that start with B **

Jadelyn West wasn't mad. She wasn't even sad. She was confused.

It was he second day at Pre-K. It was the second day in a row her parents were arguing when she got out of bed. And it was also the second day in a row she didn't get to eat breakfast.

Jadelyn's parents didn't really notice(Or care) when Cat's mother's car pulled up in front of Jadelyn's house, but when they heard Cat's mother honk her car horn, they got fairly annoyed.

"Jadelyn! Your friend is here! Get your ass outside!" Her father ordered.

Jadelyn rushed outside, hopping into Mrs. Valentine's car.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat cried happily. Jadelyn smiled at her new nickname.

"Hello Kitty!" She replied. Cat grinned.

"I love that show!" Cat exclaimed.

"What show?" Jadelyn asked, confused.

"Hello kitty! The show!" Cat reminded her. Jadelyn frowned, confused.

"I guess I've never seen it." Jadelyn said.

"You should watch it! Hello kitty is so cute! She wears a pretty bow! What shows do you like?" Cat asked.

"Well, yesterday I was watching a show called CSI. It was good." Jadelyn answered.

Mrs. Valentine's eyes widened slightly. What kind or four year old watches CSI? Well actually, she corrected mentally, what kind of parent's would let them?

"Cool! What's it about?!" Cat asked.

"This guy mad lots of people sad and red so the police tried to get him!" Jade exclaimed.

Cat frowned. She didn't like shows like that. She liked colorful cartoons with rainbows and sunshine.

Soon, Mrs. Valentine pulled up at the preschool. Cat and Jadelyn got out of the car, and she lead the two of them inside.

Cat's eyes glanced briefly to her left, and she looked at the large building next to the preschool. She saw many bigger children walking around, dancing, and smiling.

She looked at the sign. The place was called "Hollywood Arts High school."

Cat frowned. She didn't understand what that meant, for her reading abilities were limited. But she could make out a few words. "School". She went to school, so that must be a school for older people. She also knew the word "Hollywood". She had moved to Hollywood. That's where she lived now.

Cat tugged on her mom's sleeve, pointing to the Hollywood school.

"Mommy! When I get older I want to go to school there!" Cat exclaimed.

Jadelyn looked over at the Hollywood School, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too!" Jadelyn cried, staring in awe at the dancing people in front.

Mrs. Valentine looked over to Hollywood Arts. She smiled. She knew Cat was very into singing, so she didn't doubt Cat's words. She was sure one day, Cat would want to go to that school.

"Well girls, high school is a long way away," She stated, smiling, leading them into the preschool.

Once Jadelyn and Cat were in their classrooms, Mrs. Valentine left, leaving the two girls there alone.

Cat smiled, looking at all of her peers amongst her in the classroom.

If there is one thing you should know about Cat, it is that she is a butterfly... A social butterfly that is.

She hadn't gotten to meet many of her fellow classmates yesterday, because she had been with Jadelyn, but today, she decided, she would meet each and everyone of them.

"Come on Jadey! Let's go meet people!" Cat exclaimed, pulling Jadelyn by the hand.

Jadelyn was shy.

She didn't really have many friends for this reason. She was a perfectly nice girl, she was just.. Shy. Sure,she'd made some acquaintances, and played with some girls last year, but if you asked the class about her, they probably couldn't tell you more than her name. Maybe less.

That was about to change.

Jadelyn decided not to protest as Cat pulled her off to meet people. Cat was new. She should let her explore.

The first person Cat approached was a small blonde haired girl. Jadelyn recognized her from her class last year.

"Hi! I'm Cat!" Cat introduced herself. "What's your name?"

The blonde girl looked down at the floor shyly.

"Miranda," She whispered.

"Cool!" Cat said, walking over to her next victim. This time, it was a very small boy, with shaggy blond hair.

"Hi I'm Cat!" Cat said. The boy looked up at her.

"I'm William," He said, walking away.

Cat introduced herself to countless people, and soon, she thought she had run out of people to talk to!

Then Cat saw a little boy in the corner she had overlooked. He was reading a storybook, and one of his eyes was covered by a patch!

Cat wondered if he was a pirate. That would be cool, she thought.

"Yey! Jadey! We haven't talked to him yet!" Cat said, pointing.

"Ok," Jadelyn said, following Cat over to the boy. Jadelyn didn't recognize him.

"Hi," Cat said to the boy. He looked up from his book. "My name is Cat! Wanna be friends?!" Cat asked. "What's your name?"

"Umm.. Sure.. My name is Robbie," The boy answered, seemingly shocked. How could anyone want to be friends with him while he was wearing this ugly eye patch?

"I like the band aid on your eye! It makes you look cool! Like a pirate!" Cat giggled.

Robbie was shocked once again. At his old school, people had laughed at him and called him names.

"Thank you," Robbie said. "I have to wear it for a while, or my mommy says I'll go blind." Robbie explained.

"Wow! Good that you're wearing it!" Cat said happily. Cat then remembered Jadelyn was still with her. "This is my friend Jadelyn!"

"Hi Robbie," Jadelyn said.

"Hi Jadelyn," Robbie replied.

"Ooh! Robbie! Do you want to come with Jadelyn and I to say hi to those people who just came in?!" Cat asked, pointing to the two new boys who had walked in.

One of the boys was African-American. His has was put into little dreadlocks around his face.

The other boy had tan skin, and had short spiky black hair.

"Okay," Robbie said, placing his picture book back on the shelf.

The three of them walked over to the two newcomers.

"Hello! I'm Cat! What are your names?!" Cat asked.

"Andre," The black boy said.

"Beck," The other one added.

"Cool! These are my friends! Jadelyn and Robbie!" Cat exclaimed, pointing to the two kids beside her.

"What is on your eye?" Andre asked. "It's weird."

"It's not weird!" Cat defended her new friend. "It's an eye patch! If he doesn't wear it he could go blind!" Cat exclaimed.

Robbie grinned. He was definitely liking this school better than his old one. And liking Cat better than a lot of the other kids.

"Oh," Andre said, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry," He apologized quickly.

"Hi," The other boy said, smiling at Jadelyn, who was wearing one of her pink dresses.

"Hi," Jadelyn said shyly.

"I like your bow," Beck told her. "It matches your dress," Beck added.

Jadelyn smiled happily.

The five children were soon interrupted by their teacher, who had decided it was time to begin learning.

"Everyone take a seat on the rainbow rug!" Their teacher announced, walking to the front of the colorful classroom.

"Purple!" Cat screamed happily, taking a seat on a purple square, pulling Jadelyn by the hand.

The two girls sat down next to each other in a purple square, and soon their three new friends joined them, as well as the other kids in their class.

"For those of you who don't remember, my name is Ms. Montez." Their teacher reminded them. "My goal for us this year is to become more familiar with the alphabet and letters. Yesterday we focused a little more on words that begin with A, can you guys give me a few examples?"

"Apple!" Cat cried.

"Please quietly raise you hand," Ms. Montez instructed. Cat frowned, raising her arm in the air impatiently.

"Cat, right?" Ms. Montez guessed. Cat nodded.

"Apple!" Cat repeated.

"Good! Any one else?" Ms. Montez asked.

Jadelyn raised her hand bravely.

"Jadelyn?" Ms. Montez called.

"Ass," Jadelyn guessed, remembering the word she heard her dad use that morning.

Ms. Montez frowned, looking at the assistant teacher in the class. "Jadelyn, that word is not acceptable at school. I think it might be a good idea for you to have a private talk with Ms. Kilborne in the hall.

Jadelyn frowned. Her dad hadn't gotten in trouble when he said that word! She stood up, walking out into the hallway with the assistant teacher.

Jadelyn sat down nervously in the small chair outside of the classroom. Was she in trouble? Worried thoughts scampered throughout her head.

"Jadelyn," Mrs. Kilborne began. Jadelyn felt nerves rattle inside her. "The word you used is not acceptable at school. I don't know if you knew that, but now you do."

"But my dad said it!" Jadelyn said, confused.

"Your dad is an adult, he's allowed to say things like that, not kids," Mrs. Kilborne explained.

"That's not fair," Jadelyn frowned.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Now are you ready to go back to the classroom and be respectful?" Mrs. Kilborne asked. Jadelyn nodded, annoyed.

Mrs. Kilborne lead Jadelyn back to her spot on the rainbow rug, where Ms. Montez had finished up with getting examples of words that start with A, and began the lesson of the day.

"Today, we are going to focus on things that start with B." She said, drawing a large B on the board.

"B makes the BUH sound," She explained. "Repeat after me, BUH!" She exclaimed.

"BUH!" The kids chorused.

"Okay! Do you guys know any words that start with B?" Ms. Montez asked, pointing toward a girl in the backs hand.

"Big," The girl said shyly.

"Good job!" Ms. Montez said. "Anyone else?"

Beck's hand shot up into the air.

"Beck?" She called.

"My name! Beck starts with B!" Beck exclaimed.

"True! Does anyone else have a name that begins with B?" Ms. Montez asked.

The class stayed quiet.

"Alright, well, you guys have worked hard this morning, it's time for snack time! Go to the sink and wash your hands before getting your snacks!"

All the children went over to the sinks, and washed their hands, then went to their cubbies and got their backpacks.

Cat dug around in her bag and found a bag of mini cupcakes that her mom had packed. She smiled and went to sit at one of the small tables in the back.

Jadelyn looked in her backpack, but then remembered that her parents had both been out of the house yesterday and hadn't had time to pack her a snack, she sighed, annoyed. She was so hungry!

Jadelyn sat next to Cat at the small table.

"Can I sit here?" Robbie asked the two girls timidly.

"Yeah!" Cat exclaimed happily. Robbie grinned, taking a seat next to them. He was followed by Beck and Andre.

"Where is your snack Jadey?!" Cat asked, confused.

"I don't have one." Jadelyn answered, trying to sound indifferent.

Jadelyn hadn't had a snack or a lunch yesterday, and her teachers were starting to wonder why.

"Jadelyn, can we talk to you for a moment?" Ms. Montez asked.

Jadelyn nodded, wondering what they wanted this time, she got up and walked to the hallway nervously.

"Jadelyn did your mommy or daddy pack you a lunch?" Ms. Montez asked. Jadelyn shook her head.

"Okay, well can you please remind them to send you with food? You can't be hungry during class time."

Jadelyn nodded.

"Okay, well Mrs. Kilborne has to go run an errand, but I'm going to go grab you some cheese its from the main office, okay?" Ms. Montez smiled.

"Okay," Jadelyn said.

Jadelyn walked into the now teacher-less classroom happily, to find a bunch of kids giggling. Normally this wouldn't phase her too much, but the way they were looking at her didn't seem right..

"Even the teachers hate her!" Jadelyn heard one girl say.

"Her only friend is that weird Cat girl!" Another girl realized.

"Maybe she's a vampire, cause she doesn't eat!"

"Hey Jadelyn! Did you get in trouble!?" One boy taunted.

"Jadelyn got in trouble!" A few kid chanted.

"I didn't get in trouble! They just wanted to know if I had food! I don't!" Jadelyn explained.

"The teachers hate you!" One girl teased.

Jadelyn struggled not to cry at their words. She had to follow her dad's advice. Don't cry. That's weak.

What would someone who's not weak do?

Fight back. She had to fight back. Be strong. Not cry. She had to fight.

"Everybody shut up!" Jadelyn shouted loudly. "Stop being freaking idiots and get a life!" She yelled, using phrases she'd heard from her dad, or TV. She didn't even really know what she was shouting.

"What are you gonna do, bite us?" One kid asked, who seemed amused.

Jadelyn looked around, and found the closest thing to a weapon she could find in a pre-k classroom.

The teachers "grown up" scissors. She grabbed them, holding them out in front of her.

"Just don't mess with me! Or you will be sad.. For a while.." Jadelyn yelled, clutching the scissors tightly.

She finally had the other kids scared.

"I'm sorry Jadelyn..." One girl who had been mean to her said.

"Shut up! I don't need your pity." Jadelyn cried, because she'd heard her dad say that to her mom once.

Jadelyn walked back to her seat, sitting next to Cat.

"Do you want my cookie Jadelyn?" the boy, Beck, asked her. He wasn't scared by all her talk.

Jadelyn snatched the cookie and ate it, because seriously, she was starving.

**A/N: ),: there goes innocent, sweet Jadelyn... **


	5. Love, Hate, and In Between

**A/N: I'm sorry for the super slow updates... School... ugh... :/ **

**Oh, in this chapter i've skipped the rest of the week and gone right to Saturday :) **

**Im glad you're all liking the story! I hope you like this chapter:) **

**Love, Hate, And In Between**

Mr. West looked curiously at a new email in his inbox.

It was from the new people in town, the Valentines. They had moved in fairly close by, and, if he remembered correctly, they were the family who had stuck their nose in his business and began bringing his daughter to school.

He opened the email reluctantly, wondering how they had gotten a hold of his email anyways. He only used it for work, and usually to contact him, people called his business's phone.

**SUBJECT: Playgroup**

**Dear families,**

**My daughter Caterina has talked about playing with your children in school, so I thought it would be fun to start a play group. We could meet once a week on Saturdays in the afternoon if that works for all of you. Please reply with your thoughts.**

**Sincerely, Angela Valentine **

He groaned, annoyed. What kind of parents had time to take their kids to an event like that. He had work on Saturdays! He sighed, pushing the reply button.

**RE: Playgroup**

**Dear Angela,**

**I'm sorry but I do not think Jadelyn and I will be able to attend. Caroline and I both have to work Saturday.**

**Sincerely, George West**

Mrs. Valentine stared at the email, a not surprised frown taking over her face. She knew she shouldn't blame him though. People have to work.

**RE:RE: Playgroup**

**That's fine. I can provide childcare for Jadelyn Saturdays and take her to the playgroup. You could drop her off at my house before you go to work. Does this sound good to you?**

**-Angela**

Mr. West shrugged. He didn't really see much harm in the suggestion. And it meant he didn't have to waste his time finding some idiotic teenager to babysit his daughter.

"Jadelyn!" He called, deciding to tell her the change in plans.

Jadelyn came rushing upstairs eagerly. "Yes daddy," She greeted.

"Your friend Cat's mother has offered to take you to a playgroup with some of your school friends every Saturday. Should I say yes?" Mr. West asked, although she didn't really have a choice.

"Yes! Please! I'd love to see Cat and Beck and Andre and Robbie!" Jadelyn cried, excitedly.

Mr. West froze. "Beck?" He said coldly, looking closer at Mrs. Valentine's email.

Sent To: TheHarrisfamily , MirandaShapiro , GeorgeWest , TheOlivers

Beck Oliver.

"Jadelyn, I don't think I'm going to be able to allow you to go to this," Mr. West told her. Jadelyn's face fell.

"Why!?" She shouted angrily. Mr. West sighed bilaterally.

"I'm Beck's dad's boss. They're an untrustworthy family, with no clue how to be efficient at work. I would fire him if it were up to me, but my boss says not to. If there is anything I've learned over the past five years of working with David, it's to never ever trust an Oliver," Mr. West ranted.

"But, why can't I see Cat and Robbie and Andre!? Who will take care of me Saturday!?" Jadelyn wondered, praying she wouldn't have to stay alone. Being alone in the house can be scary and creepy.

Mr. West shrugged, before glancing down at the pleading look on his daughter's face. He sighed. "I don't really want to waste money on a babysitter, so you can go. Just follow my advice Jadelyn. Never trust an Oliver. I don't want you becoming at all friends with the Beck boy."

Jadelyn nodded excitedly. She wasn't going to be alone Saturday! She was going to play with Cat! And Andre and Robbie! But she wasn't supposed to play with Beck.

Mr. West replied to Mrs. Valentine's email, giving the okay to her plan. Jadelyn grinned. She couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

"I'm so excited mommy!" Cat said happily, bouncing up and down. She scooped in more bites of her cereal, making sure to chew each bite of the cereal equally so that the other pieces didn't feel bad.

Cat was ecstatic to be able to play with her new friends on the weekend. A playgroup! That sounded like a group of playing!

"When are we going to pick up Jadey!?" Cat wondered.

"In about an hour, which gives you times to get dressed, I picked out some clothes on your bed. Oh, and this is for you," Mrs. Valentine said, handing Cat a thick envelope that she had already opened.

Cat looked up at her curiously. Mail was for grown ups. She didn't get mail, it was just boring stuff.

"It's from Daniel, do you want me to read it to you?" Mrs. Valentine asked gently.

Cat froze, and nodded. A letter from her brother. She felt her self fill up with sadness. Why can't he be home? Why can't she see him? Why can't he go to her preschool and be friends with singy Jadey and pirate Robbie and musical Andre and nice Beck?

Mrs. Valentine motioned for Cat to come sit with her. Cat hopped up on to her lap, snuggling on her lap.

Mrs. Valentine removed a large piece of typed computer paper and began to read it.

"Hi Cat," Mrs. Valentine began. Cat smiled. "I miss you. They say I am doing good, I don't get it. I had a IQ test yesterday. I move blocks and stuff. I don't do good,"

"I'm sure you d id good," Cat whispered quietly, then looked up. "What's an IQ test?" She wondered curiously.

"It's a test they give people to find how smart they are. It has a lot of puzzles with blocks," Mrs. Valentine explained.

"Ooh! I love blocks! Doggie is so lucky!" Cat exclaimed.

Mrs. Valentine stared at her innocent child, a little sad. Cat didn't realize it, but out of the two adopted twins, she was the luckier one of the two.

"They say I am Daniel, but I miss you. I am Dog, not Daniel. Cat's doggie." Mrs. Valentine read. Cat grinned, she knew he liked her nickname best. Why were those teachers so mean that they can't call him Dog?

"I think you can read the ending Cat, you want to try?" Mrs. Valentine asked. Cat nodded, she was trying very hard to learn to read because Dog had to learn how to write better at his school to improve how he talked too. And if Doggie had to do it, she should do it too.

Mrs. Valentine held the paper closer to Cat. She scanned it. She saw the typed part her mommy had read, and under it she saw six handwritten words. The handwriting was messy, and the words were spelled atrociously, but they were all easy words. Familiar words. But they meant so much.

"I luv u kat. Luv, Dog." Cat read. A smile forming on her face.

It meant so much to see that, not typed up, those words were to special for a teacher to type for you. He'd written it out, probably struggled for hours to spell the words the way he did, maybe a whole hour wondering if Cat's name was Kat or Cat, and ended up spelling it wrong anyway. He had probably ripped up the paper in frustration, and rewriting the whole mess. But he wrote it because he loved her and he didn't want her to be sad.

Cat thought back, but before this, she couldn't remember a time when her and Dog were apart for more then a day at most. Even before Mrs. Valentine adopted the two twins.

Cat barely remembered anything about her life before Mrs. Valentine. It hadn't been pleasant. Filled with abandonment.

Cat could remember the shouts of "What did we do wrong?" and "No way I'm keeping retarded babies!" She could remember her own birth mother giving her up. Leaving her on the street.

She could remember the cold air and Dog crying next to her. She could remember the scary men that took her away from her town. From her home. She could vaguely remember all the foster homes that gave them up as well. She didn't get it. She didn't see anything wrong with her and Dog.

But then she did begin to notice a bit. In the beginning, when Cat was scared, Dog would comfort her. Dog would take care of her. But after a month or two it was Cat doing the caring. Cat was in charge, and she wasn't used to that.

But it didn't matter who was caring for who. Dog and Cat had helped each other through a very difficult time, that despite how young they were, they would never forget.

And she knew they could get through being apart from each other now. They could do it together.

Cat frowned, hating what she had just relieved. She snuggled a bit more into her forever mommy a bit, to remind herself she was loved.

* * *

Jadelyn scampered into Cat's car excitedly. She buckled up her seat belt and the car began to drive.

"Hi Jadey! Guess what!?" Cat quizzed.

"Wh-" Jadelyn began.

"I got a letter from my brother today!" Cat cut her off. "It was very special because he can't write or talk good!" Cat explained.

"Cool," Jadelyn replied, smiling for her friend. She sighed a bit. It would be kinda cool to have a brother of sister.

Jadelyn's eyes lit up as the car pulled up to a huge playground by a grassy field. Besides the school playground, she'd never been to a playground. Her mommy and daddy were too busy to take her to places like this.

Mrs. Valentine opened the car door, letting the two children run free. She walked to the benches and got out a few juice boxes and packets of goldfish, because with five four year olds running around a playground, they were bound to be needed.

Robbie was already on the swing set, waiting for Cat and Jadelyn patiently. The two girls each grabbed a swing next to him, and began swinging as high as their little legs could possibly take them.

"Hi Robbie!" Cat greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi!" Robbie replied.

Jadelyn pushed her feet back and forth forcefully, not seeming to be able to lift off into the air. Anger began bubbling inside of her. How could Cat do it but not her?

"Hello, are you Jadelyn?" A women asked her, smiling. "I'm Robbie's mom," She explained.

"Mommy! Come push me!" Robbie suggested.

"Yeah, I'm Jadelyn." Jadelyn replied.

"Would you like me to help you swing higher?" Mrs. Shapiro wondered.

Jadelyn's eyebrows furrowed. Did she think she was stupid or something. She was Jadelyn West! West's aren't stupid!

"No! I'm not stupid! I can do it myself!" She retorted, pumping her legs harder, trying to swing in the air.

Mrs. Shapiro looked taken aback for a second, but recovered quickly. "Okay, let me know if you want help," She said, and went over to push Robbie higher in the air.

Eventually Jadelyn gave up with swinging. She decided to go slide down the gigantic sliding board.

"Cat, do you wanna slide down the slide with me?" Jadelyn asked.

"Okay!" Cat exclaimed, jumping off the swing and dashing towards the giant blue slide.

While Jadelyn was running towards the slide, a blue Frisbee in the sand caught her eye. She smiled, bending too pick it up.

"Cat! Look what I found!" She called. Cat spun around.

"Cool! Let's go to the field to play with it!" Cat suggested.

The girls ran to the field, tossing the Frisbee back and forth, shrieking with laughter as it soared though the air.

"Can I play?" Jadelyn spun around to see a tan boy with black hair.

Beck.

She froze, remembering her dad's words. "Never trust and Oliver, I don't want you becoming friends with that Beck boy." She didn't want to disappoint her father. She was in the West family too. And she would make him proud.

"No stupid! I found it and so it's mine! Finders keepers! Go away!" She yelled angrily, throwing the Frisbee back to Cat.

Cat frowned, tossing the Frisbee to Beck. "You can play Beck!" Cat countered, giving Jadelyn a confused look.

"Jadelyn! You're the monkey in the middle!" Beck called, tossing the Frisbee back to Cat, who giggled happily. Jadelyn looked at him angrily.

He smirked back, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

And that is when Jadelyn vowed to always hate Beck Oliver.


	6. Absent Parents, Absent Words

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!  
**

**Absent Parents, Absent Words**

The group of kids continued to meet every Saturday for the entire school year. Sometimes, a few other classmates would join them, but they would come and go.

Before they knew it, the entire school year had passed.

"We're in E-lem-en-tary school!" Cat whispered proudly to Jadelyn, clutching her small diploma tightly.

"Yey," Jadelyn said halfheartedly. She looked out into the audience of parents. She sighed at the absence of two people. How can everyone be smiling? How can I be smiling when on the inside I feel sad, she wondered.

Jadelyn realized then that she didn't have to look very far to find love, because in the very front of the parent sea is a very familiar face. A smiling warm face, cheering for her and Cat.

Mrs. Valentine.

And next to Mrs. Valentine is a boy who Jadelyn has never seen before. He looks about her age, and slightly resembles Cat.

"DOG!" Cat cried, grabbing Jadelyn's hand, interrupting the preschool graduation ceremony completely. A girl name Katie Laneman was in the middle of grabbing her diploma from the teacher when Cat, pulling Jadelyn along, rushed off the risers, into the audience.

The crowd fell silent, not sure what to do. The girl had just yelled 'Dog' but they didn't see any dog anywhere.

"Pause!" Cat yelled.

Dog? Paw?s? The parents were very confused.

"This is my brother Dog!" Cat announced, stopping in front of her mom and grabbing Dog's hand gently, forcing him to stand in front of the crowd. "He just graduated grade one of his special school and I'm so proud of him!" Cat exclaimed.

The parents 'awwed' at the sweet scene in front of them,

"I haven't seen him in forever!" Cat said, pulling Dog in for a tight hug.

"Dog missed Cat," Dog struggled with his vocabulary, but his actions spoke louder as e returned Cat's hug lovingly.

Finally, Cat felt whole.

Jadelyn stood awkwardly for a moment, contemplating what to do.

She looked in front of her at Mr. Valentine, who's arm was wrapped around Mrs. Valentine's shoulder tightly.

Why couldn't her parents be like that? Although, like the typical four year old, she found the thought of romance 'gross', arguing parents were awful.

Her home was either empty and silent, or full and filled with screaming and arguing. Her parents were always too angry to notice her.

"Okay," Cat said. "Katie, you can graduate now," Cat pulled Jadelyn Back up the risers.

And the ceremony continued, without interruption.

After the ceremony, the preschool teachers held a party for the students an parents. It had cookies, fruit(eww), cake, and juice!

"Jadey! This is my brother Dog! His real name is Daniel, but since I'm Cat, I think Dog is better! CATDOG! Like the show!"

Jadelyn nodded, although she had no idea what Cat was talking about. She had gotten into a new show though, It was called "Dark Shadows". It was about vampires!

Jadelyn stared at Dog intently for a moment. Something seemed off about him. She didn't really know what though.

"He doesn't talk much," Cat admitted. "But he's one of the nicest people I know! C'mon Doggie! Say Hi to Jadelyn! She's my bestest friend!"

"Hi," Dog whispered shyly.

"Hi," Jadelyn replied, and something made her agree with Cat. Dog's innocent eyes won her over instantly, and she could tell her was a very nice person.

"How old are you?" Jadelyn wondered.

"Dog four!" Dog said, holding up four fingers.

"Like me! We're twins! Our Birthday is in September!" Cat explained, bouncing up and down.

"Cool! My birthday is in July! I'm gonna be five! One whole hand!" Jadelyn realized.

"Yay! What are you gonna do for your party? Last year I invited my whole class to an indoor playground!" Cat said happily.

Jadelyn paused, confused. Birthday party? She hadn't ever thought about it before.

"What are you guys talking about?" Beck asked, walking up behind them, a cup of juice in his left hand and a slice of pizza in his right hand.

"Jadelyn's birthday party!" Cat answered.

"Cool! Can I come?!" Beck wondered.

Jadelyn frowned. She didn't thing her dad would want her to have a birthday party, but he certainly wouldn't want Beck their, and neither did Jadelyn.

"No! I'm going to have the bestest party ever, and you can't come even if you tried!" Jadelyn exclaimed toughly,

"Why not!?" Beck challenged.

"Cause... Just cause! No one likes you!" Jadelyn answered.

"I like Beck!" cat defended. "Jadey! He's our friend!" Cat said.

"I don't care! I'll have a huge party! Without Beck!" Jadelyn promised.

* * *

When Jadelyn got home that day, she wasn't congratulated by her parents for becoming a kindergartener. She was ignored.

She ran upstairs to her parents room, her dad was sitting at the small desk, filling out paperwork.

"Daddy?" Jadelyn questioned.

"I'm busy Jadelyn," her dad shushed.

"Can I have a birthday party this year daddy? With cake, and balloons, and friends? Please," Jade pleaded.

Jadelyn's dad looked up in surprise. She wasn't even close to being a teenager and she was already begging for unnecessary things?

"Jadelyn, I don't know if I have the time-"

"Please daddy! I need to have one! I'll do all the work myself! I promise!" Jadelyn begged.

"You don't need it Jadelyn, you want it," he corrected.

"Yes! I want it really really much! Please!"

"If you can organize an entire party.." Mr. West said doubtfully, " Then I don't see any harm in it," He reasoned.

"Thank you so much! I love you daddy!" Jadelyn cried, bouncing up and down happily.

She stood for a second, almost as if she was waiting for something, then dashed out of the room.

Jadelyn sighed at the absent words she wanted so dearly, no 'I love you too Jadelyn'. But she could deal with that! She was allowed to have a birthday party.

Now she just needed to organize it.

**A/N: Well.. A four year old who can barely write or read organizing a birthday party! What could possibly go wrong!? XD PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Hear My Cries On A Summer Night

**A/N: i'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy giving my "Together Forever" readers something, that it's been awhile I've looked at this story! (Although, I'm guessing a lot of you read Together Forever Missing moments as well, because they are a lot of the same reviewers)**

** I seriously LOVE getting your reviews on this story. Thank you so much to all you readers and reviewers and followers and favorites! (Although, if you do any of the latter three, I assume you're reading the story XD) **

**SO, after a long wait..(Wow, it's been almost a month since I updated!... Here's a deal, you get 2 chapters before I update anything else :).. I present:**

**Hear My Cries On a Summer Night**

Jadelyn stared dumbfounded at the empty sheets of paper in front of her.

The truth was, she had no idea how to plan a party. Heck, she'd never even been to a party! Except for her dad's work parties... If being sent to her room to sit there quietly and not bug any guests meant 'Attending'.

She'd asked Cat what she had to do first. Cat had told her to start, she should make invitations.

Which left Jadelyn no better off, since Jadelyn didn't really understand what an 'in-vat-tat-ion' was.

She'd asked her mom, who told her it was an invite written on paper that asked someone if they wanted to go to a party.

Which is why she was sitting at the kitchen table, in front of a stack of paper and a box of crayons.

She peered into the crayon box, scanning the colors. Surprisingly, the only color that at all popped out at her was the dark black crayon.

Black, she decided, was her favorite color. Dark and mysterious, almost like her life itself. It also reminded her of that tasty drink her mom left on the counter sometimes that made her feel all happy after. She never needed nap time after drinking that.

Black also kind of looked like Beck's hair. Which was it's only flaw.

Everything is imperfect, she reasoned.

Jadelyn grabbed the black crayon, bringing it over the first piece of paper in the stack.

_2 Cat, _She wrote in big messy letters._ Cum 2 mi party plese. it is july 27. it starts at 3 and ends at 5. at my howse. Hav fun!_

Jadelyn reread her work, drawing a big X through the middle. He invitations had to be perfect. Hers looked like puke.

"Mommy!? Daddy?!" She called loudly.

Her mommy and daddy used this cool machine to make words appear really fast. Maybe they could use it to make her invitations for her!

Jadelyn got up from the kitchen table, climbing up each stair of her fairly large Hollywood house. She ran down a hallway to find the door to her parents room. She opened it and looked inside, not seeing a single person.

"Mooo-myyy! Dadddy!" She cried a bit louder. The wind rustled outside the window. She ran over to the window, her heart rate speeding up a bit.

She hopped up and down, trying to see out the high window. She saw snip-its of the world from her bouncing, but the world was dark.

It was dark and she was all alone. It was dark. Her heart rate sped up a bit more.

STOP! She yelled at herself internally. She's Jadelyn West and she's not scared of ANYTHING. Not dark. Not being alone. Nothing.

A wind howled across her street.

She grabbed her dad's home phone, running to her room.

Jadelyn huddled under the pink and yellow covers of her bed, staring at them.

They were mocking her. They were saying 'we're happy, you're sad'. Teasing her, like those mean kids at school.

Jadelyn frowned angrily. She hated being teased.

She ripped the covers off her bed angrily. The edges of her yellow skirt twirled in the air as she did so.

He frown increased. Her bed sheets were pink, her walls were yellow, her carpet was purple.

She lay on her pink sheeted bed, holding her ears to her head to block out the lack of noise, which felt worse than noise itself. She felt like she was being drowned in anger and hatred.

She hated her parents for never even being home.

She hated yellow, pink, purple, and all the happy colors. They teased people. They lied to her. They made her feel happy when the world isn't like that.

She hated the scary wind outside, making scary noises.

She hated that she felt so alone of a summer night. Summer is supposed to be beautiful. Right?

She lifted the phone she took from her dad's room. The last number that called her house was Cat's mom. If she hit redial, maybe she could talk to Cat.

She pushed 'redial' and the phone began to ring slowly, and finally, she got an answer.

"Hello, Mr. West?" A high sweet voice wondered.

"No," Jadelyn said, trying to keep her voice level. "This is Jadelyn. Can I talk to Cat?" She asked.

"Hi Jadelyn," Mrs. Valentine said, a look of concern spreading across her face. "Cat's getting ready for bed, but you can talk to her for ten minutes before she falls asleep. Is that okay?" Mrs. Valentine offered.

"OK," Jadelyn agreed.

Shuffling noises spread through the phone as Mrs. Valentine passed the house phone of to Cat.

Cat was lying in her pink footsie Pjs in her bed. She ran a finger through a dark curl in her hair happily. She loved summer. Today had been an awesome day.

She had played Hide-And-Go-Seek with Dog all morning. She loved having him back to play with. He told her all about his school. The teachers, the food, everything. They had taught him so good! He could talk much better now, and even write a little!

After lunch, she had invited Beck over to play with her and her brother. They had had so much fun! Her mom had taken them to a playground and Beck taught Cat and Dog how to swing across the monkey bars! Which was funny, because Cat and Dog were on the MONKEY bars! It was like a whole zoo!

"Cat," Her mom called, switching the lighted on, dimming the pink nightlights affect on the room significantly. "Jadelyn wants to talk to you."

"Cool!" Cat exclaimed. Her mom, handed Cat the phone. "You can talk for ten minutes," Mrs. Valentine instructed, flicking the lights off.

"Okay!" Cat agreed, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Kitty," Jadelyn breathed, relieved to be talking to someone she knew. It made the dark around her a lot less scary.

"Jadey!" Cat exclaimed. "Hiiiii! Why are you calling" She wondered.

"I wanted to talk to someone.. My house is a little scary in the dark," Jadelyn admitted sheepishly.

"But.. What about your mommy?" Cat asked, confused.

"She's not home. Neither is my daddy.. I think my daddy is at work and my mommy.. I don't know. Maybe she's at work or with a friend of somewhere," Jadelyn explained.

Cat frowned confused. Who took care of Jadelyn at night? She wondered.

"What did you do today?" Cat asked, breaking the tension.

"I started planning my birthday party!" Jadelyn sighed. "It's not turning out so good. I might not have one after-all," Jadelyn said sadly.

"That's too bad. Today I played with dog and Beck came over and we went to a playground!" Cat explained.

Jadelyn looked up, a bit concerned.

Cat and Beck were playing together. She didn't really understand the emotion bubbling inside of her.

"Why him!?" Jadelyn asked defensively.

"U-" Cat began.

"He's not even our friend! We hate him! And.. Why'd he come over to your house?" Jadelyn wondered.

"I- I don't know.." Cat stuttered, confused by Jadelyn's sudden questions.

Jadelyn stopped firing the questions. She sat down again.

"Sorry," She apologized, confused. "I'm just kind of sad cause I don't think I'm gonna have a birthday party." Jadelyn explained.

Cat began to grin, and she was glad Jadelyn couldn't see her through the phone.

"That's too bad," She said with false sadness.

She wanted to be an actress. She had to practice.

"Yeah," Jadelyn said glumly.

"I'm sorry your scared because your all alone. Maybe you could sleepover at my house someday," Cat suggested, changing the topic.

"That would be great," Jadelyn agreed.

"You know what we should do?" Cat asked.

"What?" Jadelyn wondered, staring at her ceiling intently.

"We should sing a goodnight song. My mommy used to sing a song to me and my brother when we shared a room at our old house. She still does sometimes," Cat explained.

Jadelyn sighed, Why couldn't she have parents that sung songs?

"What song?" Jadelyn wondered.

"I don't know. I don't matter very much. A song we both know." Cat shrugged.

Jadelyn thought for a moment. What song did she know Cat knew.

She thought back to their first day of Pre K, when they met. She opened he mouth and began to fill her empty house with words.

"Maybe far away, Or maybe real nearby. He may be pouring her coffee. She may be straightening his tie! Maybe in a house All hidden by a hill She's sitting playing piano,He's sitting paying a bill.." Jadelyn sang.

Cat grinned. "Betcha they're young! Betcha they're smart! Bet they collect things like ashtrays, and art!"She added. Jadelyn was an amazing singer, she thought.

"Betcha they're good -Why shouldn't they be?Their one mistake.. Was giving up me..." Cat and Jadelyn sung simultaneously. Their voices blended nicely, even if it was through a telephone.

"So maybe now it's time," Jadelyn sang, "And maybe when I wake,"

"They'll be there calling me "Baby"... Maybe." Both the girls sang beautifully.

"Betcha he reads, Betcha she sews, Maybe she's made me, A closet of clothes!" Cat sang, giggling a bit.

Maybe they're strict.. As straight as a line... Don't really care...As long as they're mine!" Jadelyn added.

"So maybe now this prayer's, the last one of it's kind... Won't you please come get your "Baby"  
Maybe..." The two girls finished the song together, both grinning.

_Maybe my parents will throw me a birthday party. I should just be glad I have parents, _Jadelyn realized, pulling the pink and yellow covers back on her.

"Goodnight Jadelyn," Cat said tiredly.

"Goodnight Cat," Jadelyn agreed, as they both ended the call, smiles on their faces.


	8. Feeferdoon

**A/N: Hey hey hey! I promised you guys at least 2 updates before I work on anything else, and that promise is being KEPT!**

**Feeferdoon**

"Won't you please come get your baby.. Maybe..." a voice sounded from upstairs.

"Who was that?" A women asked in a confused voice, as she stepped into the large house with Mr. West.

Mr. West put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "It's my daughter," He said through gritted teeth. "Jadelyn," He said the name like ice.

"Daughter?" The women wondered, raising an eyebrow. "That never came up," she said surprised.

"I'm sorry," Mr. West said coolly. "I don't like to talk about her much. In truth, she is a bit embarrassing.. An accident, obviously. My wife demanded keeping her," He explained, his voice rushed. "I'll be right back," He excused himself, giving the women a quick kiss before dashing up the staircase.

He creaked the door to Jadelyn's room open slowly. The room was dark, and he found his daughter lying underneath her pink and yellow blanket, smiling.

He eyes lit up. "Daddy!" She grinned, bouncing up to hug him.

His hands caught her, preventing any hug before it started. Jadelyn looked disappointed. "Jadelyn," He wondered. "Was that you singing up here?" He asked.

Jadelyn grinned. "You heard it!? Was it good?" She said proudly.

"Jadelyn. No. It wasn't good. This house is for productive arts. You can't pay for a house with singing or drawing Jadelyn, so we don't do those things here," He lectured.

Jadelyn's face fell.

"You understand?" Her father said loudly, looking at her disapprovingly.

Then and there, Jadelyn developed a new hatred.

People who said she wasn't good enough.

"Jadelyn!" Her father yelled louder. "Do you understand me," His voice rose and his eyes looked like they should be glowing red. Her heart rate sped up as she shivered nervously.

She actually like her house better alone in the scary dark.

"I understand," She nodded.

But she didn't understand.

Not at all.

* * *

"Okay you guys! We have to make Jadelyn the best birthday party ever!" Cat ordered, pacing back and forth on her living room carpet, in front of Beck, Andre, and Robbie. (Dog was at his therapist session).

Robbie, Beck, and Andre nodded their heads vigorously.

"My mom said she has balloons left over from my party, and we have markers and party hats, and my mom is buying us cake mix and frosting! And sprinkles!" Cat listed excitedly. "Now everyone grab some markers and draw Jadey an amazing card!"

The kids all grabbed a marker and piece of paper, scribble "Happy Birthday Jadelyn" in big, misspelled letters. They each drew little pictures of candles and birthday cakes.

"You guys we should play pin the tail on the cat!" Cat suggested eagerly.

"Cat you or cat animal?" Andre wondered. Beck laughed.

"Cat animal! Who can draw one?!" Cat asked.

"I can.." Robbie admitted shyly. Cat grinned.

"Good!" She said, handing him the marker.

Robbie began to outline a cat-shape, filling it in with a mouth , whiskers, and nose. His hand was shaky around the marker, but the drawing was no better or worse than any five year old's would be. He left out the tail, drawing five tails on a separate piece of paper. Which Beck began cutting out.

"This has to be the best party ever!" Cat exclaimed.

It wasn't too long until Cat and her friends had set up the entire party. Mrs. Valentine returned from her shopping trip with the cake mix(Mr. Valentine had been watching the kids while she was out).

"You guys! Be quiet! Jadelyn's almost here!" Cat ordered.

The kid's hid in various spots in the living room, switching the lights off. They heard Cat's mother answer the door, directing Jadelyn inside.

"Cat is in the living room," Mrs. Valentine said. Jadelyn nodded, walking into the carpeted living room.

"Why is it dark?" She wondered, looking around, confused.

The lights turned on suddenly.

"SURPRISE!" Cat yelled, jumping out from behind the sofa, along with Andre, Robbie, and Beck.

Jadelyn grinned widely. "A party!" She exclaimed, running forward to hug Cat.

"I couldn't just let you not have a birthday party!" Cat grinned, shaking her curly-haired head wildly at the absurdity of that idea.

"Do you want to play pin-the-tail-on-Robbie's-cat-not Cat-cat-like-the-animal-drawing?!" Cat listed. Jadelyn nodded.

"Sure!" She said.

"Birthday girl goes first!" Andre shouted.

Cat's dad grabbed a blindfold, wrapping it around Jade's eyes. "Can you see anything?" He asked, his voice warm.

"Yeah, it's clear as day even though you just wrapped a clothe around my eyes," Jadelyn said sarcastically.

Mr. Valentine laughed, spinning her around in circles. As soon as he was done, she shot forwards. She felt around the wall to find the picture, sticking the tail in(Hopefully) the right spot.

Jadelyn lowered the blindfold, looking at her handiwork.

She giggled. "I put the tail on the calender, not the picture!" She realized. The group of friends laughed.

Eventually, everyone got a turn at pin- the-tail-on-Robbie's-cat-not Cat-cat-like-the-animal-drawing, and it was time for cake!

The kid's gathered around Cat's kitchen table, eager smiles on their face, awaiting the delicious treat. The kitchen lights went out and the room became dark.

"Happy birthday to you," Mrs. Valentine began singing in a low voice. She was joined by the kids(All except Jadelyn, who just sat there, grinning).

"Happy Birthday to you," They sang again. Mr. Valentine began pacing in the room, holding a large square cake with six candles stuck in it. The cake was frosted with chocolate frosting, and was a yellow cake.

"Happy birthday dear Jadelyn! Happy birthday to you!" The song was finished, and the cake was set down in front of Jadelyn.

She stared at the cake in awe.

"Six candles! One for each year, and one for good luck!" Cat smiled.

"We couldn't fit 'Happy birthday Jadelyn' on the cake! I hope you don't mind. We just wrote' Happy birthday Jade,'" Mrs. Valentine explain. Jadelyn shook her head.

"I don't mind," She said. "It's amazing.. Thank you," Jadelyn thanked. She sucked in a big gust of air, scaring the flames away.

"Everyone lick a candle," Robbie suggested, as each kid pulled a candle out of the cake, licking it.

The cake was divided up between all of them, and they began to stuff themselves with the stuff. Chocolate frosting was dripping down all their faces as they were trying to swallow their last bite.

"Lesattts Dowwe Pwesrents nohw!" Cat stumbled, her mouth full of cake.

"What?" Beck wondered, confused. Cat swallowed. "Let's give Jadey our presents!" She explained. "Mine first!"

She handed Jade a gift wrapped in bright pink paper. Jade tore it open to reveal a small plush bunny.

"'Cause you love bunnies!" Cat explained. Jadelyn grinned, giving Cat a hug.

"Thank you," She said. "He's so cute!"

Robbie handed Jadelyn a little bag with tissue paper inside. She dug around in the paper to find several small pieces of candy inside.

"Thank you Robbie," She said.

Andre handed her his gift. Jadelyn tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a golden painted fake microphone.

"I thought it was cool, 'cause you love singing," Andre explained. Jadelyn nodded.

"Yeah! Thank you," She grinned.

Beck held out his gift that was encased in a small black box. Jadelyn snatched in from him rudely, opening it up.

Inside was a small beautiful bracelet. It was black and had one green painted letter, J, hanging from it on a little charm. Jadelyn couldn't help but grin.

Jadelyn sighed. It was the best present. It was beautiful.

She didn't say thank you as she slipped it on her wrist.

_'It's Beck Oliver. Never trust an Oliver,' _she reminded herself, slipping the pretty bracelet on.

"These are really awesome guys! Thank you," Jadelyn said.

"It's no big deal! What did you parents get you?" Cat wondered.

Jadelyn froze. "Huh?"

"You know! For your birthday! What did they get you? Last year, my parents rented me a bouncy house! And the year before that they got me a barbie karaoke machine and recorded me singing to play it to my whole family! They love my singing!" Cat exclaimed.

Jadelyn felt her heart grow heavy. She clenched her eyes together, running around the corner of Cat's house to the staircase. She climbed up each stair at a time until she reached the top.

_'Don't cry,'_ she ordered mentally. _That's weak. That's weak. That's- _she felt hot tears stain her eyes as she clenched her knees to her chest.

Jadelyn heard the small footsteps up the stairs. She heard someone approaching her, kneeling down beside her at the top of the staircase.

"Cat?" She asked, looking up. Her bright blue eyes widened in shock.

Beck Oliver stood, a mixture of confusion and awe adorning his face. He stared at the tear stained Jadelyn, her porcelain white face contrasting with the red around her eyes.

"Beck," Jadelyn groaned. Beck sat on the step next to her, proudly showing off the fact that his legs hung almost past two steps, and Jadelyn had to stretch her legs to get them to match up to this.

"Why are you sad?" Beck asked bluntly, running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"Why would I tell you?" Jadelyn wondered, crossing her arms, turning away from him. She felt her eyes tear up. She sniffled, annoyed.

"Because I'm your friend?" Beck supplied.

"I'm not friends with you." Jadelyn stated. "I don't like you."

"Well then I have some sad news that will make you happy," Beck says.

"What?" Jadelyn wondered, sitting up.

"Tell me why you're sad first," Beck ordered.

Jadelyn wrinkled her nose. "Ugh," She groaned dramatically. "My parents forgot it is my birthday. They hate my singing and they weren't home this morning," Jadelyn admitted, looking down at the step below her.

Beck studied the girl, realization spreading across his eyes. Jade's personality changes seemed to make more sense to him.

"Maybe they didn't forget," Beck suggested. "Maybe they're really busy."

Jadelyn shook her head. "Trust me," She said quietly. "They forgot."

Beck sits frozen for a second, not sure what to do.

They sit in silence for a few seconds, Jadelyn lost in sad though and Beck staring out at the staircase.

It's not until a few seconds later that Jadelyn realized their hands were touching, both placed on the stair floor next to each other. Beck moved his hand away, blushing faintly.

"What is the happy thing?" Jadelyn wonders, changing the unspoken subject.

Beck looks into her blue eyes. "Well," He said slowly. "I'm moving." He said fast. " I'm going to Feeferdoon in Canada."

"Feeferdoon?" Jadelyn asked, confused.

"Kindergarten," Beck translated.

Jadelyn studied the design imprinted on the wood that made up the staircase. She felt a disappointed, pit-like feeling burning inside her.

She knows she should be happy. The guy she hates most is leaving and she'll never have to see him again.

She looks again into Beck's deep brown eyes. Her father's blue eye's flash through her mind and she sits there. Thinking.

Is Beck really the guy she hates most?


	9. Happy And Cheerful

**A/N: Skipping to kindergarten! Yey for time skips! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope u like this!**

**Chapter Nine: Happy And Cheerful**

Cat couldn't believe it was the first day of kindergarten.

She also couldn't believe that Dog was leaving again to go to his special school. She felt as though she barely spent any time with him.

Cat hugged Dog tightly, giving him a heartfelt goodbye.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love Cat," He said.

She walked out the door with her mother, who drove to Jadelyn's house.

Jadelyn was going through a typical morning at her house. She paid extra attention to brushing her hair and picking a bright yellow dress, because it was the first day at a new school! This left no time for breakfast.

She glanced at herself in her mirror. She stared at her dress. She didn't quite know why, but the colors yellow and pink seemed dumb to her for some reason. The longer she stared at her dress, the more she began to hate it.

She found this odd. Every girl in her class wore colorful clothes. Pink, yellow, blue, purple dresses, shirts, ans skirts always adorned her classmates. Jadelyn decided she was beginning to find those colors unrealistic.

She sighed, hearing Cat's mother's car honk outside. She dashed down the staircase, grabbing her back pack.

"Bye!" Jadelyn called over her shoulder, gaining no reply. She ran down to the curb, getting into the car.

"Hi Jadelyn!" Cat called, grinning. "I'm so excited! Isn't it awesome we're in the same class as Robbie and Andre!"

"Yeah," Jadelyn nodded.

"It's too bad Beck moved to Canada!" Cat said sadly.

"At lease we don't have to see him again." Jadelyn supplied. Cat rolled her eyes.

The rest of the drive to the elementary school was uneventful. Both Cat and Jade were slightly disappointed because the elementary school was not next to the cool school with the dancing and musical kids, but this didn't matter all that much.

Mrs. Valentine parked, leading the girls up to the front of the school. She lead them to their teacher, Mrs. Weber.

"Bye girls! Have a good first day!" Mrs. Valentine said happily.

"Thank you!" Cat said, giving her mom a goodbye hug.

"Hello," A lady said. She had long brown hair and a warm smile. "My name is Mrs. Weber. What are you names?"

"Caterina, but I like the be called Cat!" Cat stated. "And this is Jadelyn!"

The teacher made a few check marks on the paper as Jadelyn and Caterina got in line.

Soon, the teacher ushered the class into the school. It was a much larger school than the preschool, and the large children intimidated Cat a little bit.

The students were lead into a large classroom filled with picture books, doll houses, legos, tables, and a large colorful rug.

"I'd like everyone to take a seat at a table," Mrs. Weber instructed.

Cat, Jadelyn, Robbie, and Andre all sat together at a table close to the board. At each seat was a bin of markers and white paper.

"My name is Mrs. Weber," The teacher told the class. "I'm very excited to have you all this year," She said, her smile warm. "For your first ever assignment in elementary school, I would like you boys and girls to each draw a happy and cheerful drawing that you think represent you! Later, we will go around and share so we can learn more about each other!" She explains.

Jadelyn frowned, grabbing a violet marker from the bin.

Next to her, she saw Cat drawing some pink fairy drawings. She pit her lip, annoyed.

First, she drew two small hearts, to represent her mom and dad.

Next she grabbed the black marker, scribbling all over the hearts angrily.

That represented her.

After she finished, she sat back, admiring her handy work. The drawing was simple, but definitely got her point across.

She was Jadelyn West. And she didn't do happy and cheerful.


	10. Danger

**A/N: YEY! MORE TIME SKIPS!**

**They'll be less from now on, I'm just aging the characters a bit because as much as we love five year olds.. They get tiring ;) **

**Chapter Ten: Danger**

Jadelyn and Cat's life continued on the same way for quite some time.

They stayed best friends, Jadelyn's parents didn't change, Cat's brother didn't change, and the group of friends still met at the playground every Saturday.

It wasn't until around third grade when things began to change... For the worse, and for the better.

It all began on a Saturday, in the summer before third grade. The four friends, Cat, Jadelyn, Andre, and Robbie were playing at the playground they went to every Saturday. They were all around seven or eight years old now, but nothing had really changed.

"Have you ever thought that we're too old to go to a playgroup?" Jadelyn wondered, pumping her legs harder on the swing set thoughtfully.

Cat shook her head. The thought had never really crossed her mind.

"No! Why would we be?" Cat asked, confused. Jadelyn shrugged, kicking some sand with her foot impatiently.

"I don't know... No one in any of the TV shows I watch go to play grounds. My doll doesn't go to playgrounds... But she's a vampire," Jadelyn ranted.

Cat bit her lip, in serious though. "I guess," She allowed. "Maybe we could form a club.. And this could be our meeting spot... And we could meet every Saturday.. That way we could still come here every Saturday, but we could be cool spies of something!" Cat grinned proudly at her idea.

Jadelyn thought about it, a wicked gleam in her eye that light up like a fire. "Okay," She began, looking over at the group of parents by the benches. "But... This doesn't have to be our meeting spot," She said deviously.

"What do you mean!?" Cat wondered, bouncing of the swing into a pile of sand.

"This park is surrounded by a woods, and all of the grown ups are too busy chatting to notice us," Jadelyn hinted. "We could sneak into the woods and find a small place to build a fort!" Jadelyn exclaimed excitedly.

"But.. What if they notice we're gone?" Cat asked worriedly. Jadelyn shrugged, patting Cat on the back.

"Trust me, Kitty, I'm an expert at not getting noticed," She said, her words all too true.

Cat sighed, "Kay kay... Let's go get Andre and Robbie!"

Jadelyn grinned, leading the way.

Jadelyn loved breaking rules. She felt as though breaking rules was the only way to show her parents who was boss. No singing in the house? Sucks for you dad...No eating deserts after ten? Oh look, chocolate cake.

If they made her sleep in the yard, that sucks for them. Jadelyn loved the dark.

Although, she'd never admit it, but the crickets bouncing through her hair at night got a little scary sometimes.

"Andre! Robbie!" Cat called to the boys on the sliding board. They lifted their heads, running over to the two girls.

Robbie, who was eye patch free now, just had a pair of circular glasses around his eyes.

"Whatty?" Robbie asked, as he and Andre approached them.

"Well," Cat began. "Jadelyn and I were thinking... What if we formed a secret club that met every Saturday, and we could find a meeting spot that we could sneak away to in the woods!"Cat proposed the idea, grinning happily.

"I'm down for that," Andre agreed, shrugging. Robbie nodded in agreement.

"Alright, follow me!" Jadelyn said as she began walking towards the edge of the park where it met trees.

"Why should we follow you?" Andre wondered, half confused, half annoyed.

"Because..." Jade stumbled. "I'm the club president!" She proclaimed.

"Yey! Jadey for president!" Cat agreed, grinning.

Andre and Robbie shrugged, going along with the idea, they followed Jadelyn to the edge of the park.

"Okay," Jadelyn said, her heart beat increasing happily from the danger rush. She needed this. "If the adults look this way, pretend to be looking for a Frisbee or something," She instructed, turning to look at the cluster of adults.

Mrs. Valentine was happily sharing her custard cream pie recipe with Robbie's mother. Jadelyn and Andre's parents hadn't come.

"We've got time," Jadelyn decided, knowing how passionate Cat's mother was about cooking.. That could take all day.

Cat nodded, following Jadelyn as she slipped into the woods.

The kid soon fully submerged themselves into the forest, the world becoming dark underneath a blanket of trees.

"I'm scared," Cat whispered, huddling herself in between Jadelyn and Robbie. Jadelyn rolled her eyes, patting Cat's brown curly hair soothingly.

"C'mon," Jadelyn whispered. "Let's go!"

She lead the group of kids farther into the woods, down the brown path.

"What are you doing?" Andre asked Robbie, who was tearing up a leaf, sprinkling I as they walked.

"I'm leaving a trail to follow! Like that book! In case we get lost!" Robbie explained, ripping of another piece of the leaf.

Jadelyn and Andre looked at Robbie confused. Jadelyn mainly confused because she had no idea what story he was talking about.

"Those were breadcrumbs," Andre said.

"And, there are leaves everywhere in the forest.." Jadelyn reminded him.

"I think it's good idea!" Cat defended. "We could get lost without it!"

Robbie smiled, and continued his trail of leaves.

"Ahhh!" Cat screamed nervously, jumping as a squirrel ran past them.

"It's just a squirrel..." Jadelyn said, rolling her eyes.

"It scared me," Cat stated.

The four continued down the dark path, until they began to notice a pocket of light in the distance.

"Look! Light!" Jadelyn shouted excitedly, looking through the dark green leaves of the clearing. Cat grinned happily, dashing down the path after Jadelyn.

The two guys followed, stepping into the clearing curiously.

"Wow," Jadelyn breathed happily, staring out at the beautiful grassy area, a few flowers blooming, adding a nice effect. Trees hung around the area, a canopy of shade, with a touch of sunshine.

"well," Jadelyn said. "I think we've found our meeting spot!"

The other kid's nodded in agreement.

"Okay.. Well, we have a lot of work to do. We have to make a club name, club positions, a fortress!" Jadelyn directed. Let's get started with the name!"

"Okay!" Cat grinned, taking a seat on the soft grass, sitting on her knees for she wouldn't grass stain her pink dress.

Jadelyn and the boys followed suit, making themselves at home.

"Hey!" A voice rang out, a figure approaching the kid's.

Jadelyn's heart beat faster.

Danger..

And she loved it.

**A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger I guess.. I'll update asap :) **


	11. Fire

**A/N: I couldn't leave you guys hanging with that for long :)**

**Chapter Eleven: Fire**

"Oh my god Jadelyn!" Cat's squeaky voice rang out nervously, twisting a finger through her curly brown hair.

"On three, we run into the woods," Jadelyn whispered authoritatively. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys doing there?" The voice wondered, getting closer.

"Three!" Jadelyn yelled, grabbing Cat's hand as she dragged her up, sprinting across the uneven grassy ground of the clearing back into the forest. "Follow the trail of leaves!" Jadelyn directed.

"Yeah! Now you like my leaf trail!" Robbie said, annoyed,trying to keep up with the group.

"Just run," Andre said, as the group made their way deeper into the forest.

The children were panting and out of breath, but they could hear the footsteps of their follower approaching. They couldn't stop now.

Jadelyn felt her heart beating faster and faster, pulling Cat along through the woods, but soon, she lost grip of Cat's hand, and the only thing she felt was her face in the mud.

"Dammit!" She swore quietly. Cat gasped, whether it was from the fact that Jadelyn had used bad language, or that the figure in the distance was approaching, she wasn't sure.

Andre, Robbie, and Cat huddled around Jadelyn quietly, hopping she was okay. Jadelyn was known for being a bit clumsy at times, so she was used to tripping.

The only real problem was they could see a figure running towards them.

"Jadelyn! Are you okay!?" The figure in the distance cried, coming into view.

Jadelyn froze, looking up into the brown eyes she probably shouldn't remember, but did just the same.

"Beck?" She asked, making her voice icy. "I thought you lived in Canada."

Sure enough, a much taller Beck than the one Jadelyn remembered came walking down the forest road. His black hair was longer and his face was more mature. He wore as smile as he approached, holding out his hand to help Jadelyn up.

"I did," Beck said. "My dad's job moved back to California. I'm gonna be going to school with you guys," He explained, grinning. He kept his hand out relentlessly, looking at Jadelyn, who was still sitting on the dirt path, with a patronizing look.

"Yey!" Cat cheered happily, standing up to give a small victory hop.

Jadelyn flattened her lips, irritated. She stuck out her hand, grabbing Beck's. His hand felt weird encased in her own.

She yanked her arm down wards, pulling the small tan skinned boy to the ground. He fell directly on her, before rolling on to the dirt road.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He asked in his high pitched voice.

"I can get up myself," Jadelyn explained, standing up to prove this.

"I was just trying to help," Beck shrugged,sitting up, before standing and brushing himself off.

"I don't want your help," Jadelyn defended, annoyed.

She didn't know what exactly annoyed her about Beck Oliver. Maybe it was his sure-of-himself attitude, or the fact that she couldn't seem to do a single thing that would scare him.

Beck rolled his eyes, turning to face the rest of Jadelyn's friends.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Beck wondered, scratching the back of his head, confused.

"We meet here every Saturday," Andre explained. "But, we're thinking of creating a secret club in the clearing over there."

Beck laughed. "That'll work," He smiled. "That clearing is my new yard. We could definitely turn it into a club meeting spot," He grinned.

"Who said you were joining!?" Jadelyn asked, annoyed. "We haven't even seen you for three years. You could have turned into a wazz bag!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "It's my yard.. And Cat, Andre, and Robbie want me to join! Right?" He turned to face the kids.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cat grinned happily.

"You're still our friend," Andre said, smiling. Robbie nodded in agreement.

Jadelyn furrowed her eyebrows angrily. "It.. It doesn't matter what they say! I'm club president! I veto you joining!" Jadelyn decided.

"Who voted for you?" Beck challenged coldly, approaching Jadelyn. His eyes ran over the crystal blue eyes he hadn't seen for so long. There was a fire in them. Determined to come out victorious.

"I did!" Cat cried happily. "And I vote Beck as co-president!" She decided.

"Yeah! Equal gender rights! We should have a boy and a girl president!" Robbie agreed.

"Yeah!" Andre said. Beck crossed his arms, smirking at Jadelyn smugly.

"Looks like we're co-presidents," Beck said cockily.

Jadelyn looked up at Beck, the fire in her eyes still strong.

"Fine," She agreed reluctantly, her voice cold. "We," She motioned to Cat, Andre, and Robbie, "Should be getting back to the playground. I'll see you here next Saturday." She said it with a sense of finality, before stalking off, followed by her subjects.

That left Beck alone in the woods, who was still memorized by the fire in the girl's eyes, keeping him warm, despite her cold words.


	12. Jade West

**A/N: Wow. :/ I'm so sorry. It's been way too long.**

** Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about you guys :)**

**Chapter Twelve: Jade West**

A week of the gorgeous Californian summer passed effortlessly, and soon enough, it was Saturday. The next unofficial-official meeting of Beck and Jade's club.

Cat had asked her mother if they could meet at Beck's new house again, which Mrs. Valentine was more than fine with.

The one problem was Mr. West.

"Idiots," Mr. West mumbled, hanging up the phone call from Cat's mother, irritated.

She had told him, unaware of the possible consequences, that she was taking Jadelyn to Mr and Mrs. Oliver's house instead of the playground.

"I thought they left town for good," He added.

"Oh, just let her go to their house, they didn't do anything to you!" Mrs. West encouraged.

"Yeah! Just let me go!" Jadelyn demanded, rudely.

"Be quiet!" Mr. West snapped as Jadelyn dashed out of the room.

"Just let her go," Mrs. West begged.

"They're a bad influence!"

"Why!? Because they care more about family than work! I wonder what that must be like!" Mrs. West defended, her voice rich with anger.

"Oh, because you care about our family so much!" Mr. West replied angrily.

Jadelyn sighed, staring at her fighting parents from behind the wall around the corner. _What family? _She wondered, depression surrounding her.

"Yeah, I do!" Mrs. West confirmed.

"I'm just trying to protect our daughter!" Mr. West defended.

"Well I'm trying to protect her from you!" Mrs. West shouted louder. "You know what!?" She added, "I wish we'd never had a daughter, since apparently, neither of us know how to take care of it!"

It. She was an it. Jadelyn's heart sunk lower in her chest.

"I do care about her!" Mr. West replied.

"Stop lying you son of a bitch!" Mrs. West cried.

A loud stinging sound echoed across the walls as Jade's father brought his hand across Mrs. West's face angrily.

Jadelyn gasped, peering at her parents. Her heart beat faster, not sure what to feel. Anger at her dad for hitting her mom. Anger at her mom for calling her an it. She went back to her room.

She looked at the room that had barely changed since she was in preschool. She hated her room, despite it being the only place where she felt free of the hatred from her parents.

It was pink, and girly. Even her clothes were pink and girly.

She hated pink and girly.

Jadelyn bit her lip, sitting on her bed. She stared at the pink wall in front of her.

She closed her eyes, pretending the room was covered in her favorite color.

Pretending the room was pitch black.

She pretended her hair was a dark black. She pretended she wasn't so weak. That she was tough. That she didn't get hurt. In her imagination she was a girl of action, a girl who was living her dream and never got hurt. This girl dressed in black clothes and didn't care if she got called a goth. She didn't care what anyone else thought, especially her parents.

Jadelyn sighed longingly, wishing to be this girl.

But pretending would have to do.

"Jadelyn!"Her mother called, awakening Jadelyn from her daydream.

_Oh, so now she remembers my name, _Jadelyn thought bitterly, still sore from being called an 'it'.

She lay down, refusing to move.

_ That's what... That's what the girl I'm pretending to be would do! _She rationalized.

She sighed, biting her lip, thinking.

She needed a name for this girl.

"Jadelyn West, get down here!" Her father was the one bellowing out her name this time.

She grimaced at the sound of her name. She barely recognized it coming out of her father's mouth. He barely said it.

And when he did, it was spat with anger and disrespect.

Jadelyn hated her name. She hated the way her parents said in so meanly. Each time they said it was in screams, yelling at her.

The girl she was pretending to be would love her name.

_Jadelyn.. Ugh, _Jadelyn thought over and over, cringing. She heard echos of her parent's screams each time she thought the name.

She remembered her fifth birthday. When Mrs. Valentine couldn't fit her full name on the cake, so she had written 'Jade West'.

Jadelyn let the thought roll around for a while. _Jade West, _she thought, a faint smile etched into her face.

I closed her eyes again, ignoring her parents shouting.

She pretended she was Jade West. Tho cool and confident goth girl who didn't take no for an answer. Jade was pushy and beautiful and didn't care what anyone else thought about her. She was a little bossy, but had a soft spot for Cat Valentine.

And the more Jadelyn thought about it, she realized she wasn't pretending at all.

She realized that she was Jade West, she just hadn't known it.

**A/N: And thus, my friends, Jade West was born! :O**

**I made one of those ask account things, if you want to check it out:**

** ask . Fm / OhSnapItzLara**

**Without spaces. **


	13. The Pretenders

**Chapter Thirteen: The Pretenders**

Despite her father's protests, Jade did end up going to Beck's house with Cat, Andre, and Robbie.

The four of them went outside to Beck's backyard, their parents staying inside to chat.

"What do we need Jadelyn?!' Cat wondered, bouncing into the yard.

"Jade," She corrected, her voice almost icy.

Cat looked up at her confused, as did Andre, Robbie, and Beck..

"Whatty?" Cat said, confused.

"I want you to call me Jade." She replied simply.

"Okay," Cat said, her voice still a bit perplexed. She shrugged.

"We need a pencil and paper," Jade said, answering Cat's previous question.

"I have them," Beck replied, showing the contents of his hand which included a stack of paper and a pencil.

Jade nodded, sitting down on the grassy clearing. She motioned for the others to sit with her as well.

The kids sat in a circle, Beck and Cat by Jade's sides.

"Okay, so, we need a club name," Jade began.

"How come you get to be in charge?" Beck asked. "I'm co president!" He reminded her.

Jade rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Whatever," She responded. "We need someone to write things down. Who has the neatest handwriting?" She asked.

"Me!" Cat volunteered, raising a hand excitedly.

"No. I do not want to have to see every single 'I' in our official club rules dotted with a heart." Jade replied.

"Not me," Robbie said, knowing his handwriting would not acceptable.

"I'll write," Beck said. "It's my house!"

Jade sighed. "Fine," She agreed. "Write down that I'm club president!" She instructed.

"Co-Presidents: Jadelyn West and Beck Oliver," Beck said aloud as he wrote.

"Nice," Jade said sarcastically.

"We need a club name," Andre reminded them. Robbie nodded.

"How about The Pirateers!" Robbie suggested.

"That's... That's not good," Andre told Robbie.

"Yeah it is!" Cat exclaimed. "I love pirates! They have eye patches! Like Robbie used too!" She grinned.

"As club president, I veto the name Pirateer's for being stupid," Jade chimed in.

"Co president!" Beck reminded her.

"Whatever!" Jade retorted, her brown hair flying as she tilted her head up to the sky, annoyed.

"Can we be called the Pink Cotton Candy Of Awesomeness?" Cat asked, her eyes lighting up at her idea.

This caused all the guys, even Robbie, to shake their heads, along with Jade.

"Hey! You too Robbie! At least I agreed with your pirate idea!" She said, crossing her arms in fake offense.

"How about," Jade said, in a false cheery tone. "I pick the name!"

"It's my house! I should get to pick the name!" Beck argued.

"If you use that dumb argument again, I will rip your head off your body," Jade growled.

"Jadelyn! That's so mean!" Cat shouted.

"Don't call me Jadelyn," Jade snapped, irritated, Cat gave a taken aback stare at Jade's annoyance, but didn't protest.

A silence arouse amongst the group, filled with thinking.

Jade wanted the perfect name for a club with her best friends- And Beck.

She wanted a name that described who they were and who they wanted to become.

She thought about herself. She had always tried to impress her parents, and eventually, she began to give up. She had ways to cope with her sadness though.

She would pretend that her room was dark like her world and that her parents didn't fight.

Jade was a pretender. She loved to escape her own life and enter someone else's.

Through song, script, or anything.

She thought about Cat, the little girl who reverted back into the mind of a three year old half the time because things back then had been so much easier for her. Cat spent the majority of her time in hospitals, helping her brother, or getting looked at by 'special doctors'.

Cat often needed a way to escape. She knew what Cat would pretend, her way of coping was much different.

While Jade would escape sadness by pretending she was a girl who could endure it, Cat would escape sadness by pretending she was a princess having a tea party in a magic castle, making things easier.

Then there was Andre, who also needed a way to pretend.

Andre's mentor, life teacher, and best friend, his grandmother, was slowly losing her mind, and Andre had to take care of her.

He was trying to hold on to his grandmother while he could, and sometimes, the pain as too much for him.

The was Andre would play pretend was much different. Andre would write. He'd write and write lyrics to sing to his grandmother. He'd pretend he was performing on a stage in front of thousands.

Robbie had another problem entirely. Beside the small group of friends Robbie had, he was bullied at school. The other kids called him names, and told him he was 'uncool' and 'stupid'.

Robbie had to way to stand up for himself. He just let them tease him.

Jade knew that Robbie pretended a lot of the time he was cool, and less awkward when it came to talking to others. She knew Robbie was still looking for a way to express his pretending, but she knew he'd find it eventually.

That's why Jade felt so close to these people. They all were pretenders. They all had pain and sadness.

That's why she hated Beck. With his perfect life, and home.

She knew she didn't know much about Beck's life, which is why she opened her mouth to ask him,

"Beck, do you play pretend?" The question seemed random to everyone else, but made sense to Jade.

"Pretend?" Beck asked, confused.

"You know.. Like pretending to be someone you're not," Jade explained.

Cat nodded. "Yeah! Like when your brother's in the hospital and you're sad so you pretend you're a magic sugar unicorn!"

"Or when the other kinds at school tell you your uncool, so you pretend your the coolest kid in school with baggy jeans and a way with words and stuff," Robbie adds.

"Or when your grandma breaks a mirror 'cause she doesn't recognize her reflection so you sing to her a song you wrote, pretending you're on stage," Andre says.

"Or when your parents are yelling at you and telling you you can't be who you want to be, so you pretend to be the girl who wouldn't care what they think. The girl that does whatever she wants," Jade adds. "Do you play pretend?" She asks again.

Beck thinks for a second. "When my parents fight, and yell at each other, I do play pretend," He says.

"How?" Jade wonders, crossing her arms.

She couldn't help but feel happy that his parents fought too. It made her feel less alone.

"I act," He said. "In Canada I was the lead in the school play. I had so much fun. I got to be someone else. Every problem in my life faded away on stage," He explained.

The four kids nodded in agreement at Beck's statement.

Jade couldn't help but smile as she took the paper from Beck, writing big letters next to the words "Club Name:"

**The Pretenders**


	14. I Brought Spoons

**Chapter Fourteen: I Brought Spoons**

"Jadelyn, Cat," Mrs. Valentine began, coming outside into the club's hideout. "We really need to get going now. Daniel is at the hospital and we don't want to be late. We told the hospital we'd visit him. Jadelyn, I can drive you home," She offered, motioning for Cat and Jade to come with her.

Jade looked down, a bit worried. She knew her dad wasn't going to be the happiest man alive when she got back from the Olivers, and she also knew he wouldn't ever be home for a few hours because of work.

She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with Cat.

"Call me Jade," She demanded, sourly, getting up, along with Cat.

Mrs. Valentine nodded, not questioning the nickname, she began to usher the girls to the front of Beck's house to her car.

"Bye!" Cat called over her shoulder.

The girls heard choruses of various 'bye' related words, and Jade clearly heard Beck shout "Bye Jadelyn!"

She growled, hearing the smirk in his voice.

"Yay!" Cat beamed happily. "I get to go see Doggiee!" She jumped up, her brown curls dancing.

"Can I come?" Jade asked, her voice quiet.

Cat, being right next to her, clearly heard the girl, and a grin began to take place on her face.

"Jade! You have to come! It will be so fun! Mommy can Jade come see Dog with us!?" Cat asked excitedly.

That's when Jade learned that speaking your mind got you what you want a lot faster than sitting around and waiting did.

Mrs. Valentine bit her lip, contemplating.

"If your dad is okay with it, I don't see why not. The hospital allows friends in at the moment," She nodded.

Jade couldn't help but give a smile, and Cat smiled too. Jade hadn't seen Dog for a while.

Cat couldn't really understand why he spent a lot of time I hospitals. She also didn't understand why Dog had special doctors.

She got that he had autism. Her mom had explained that to her many time, but whenever she asked why Dog went to the hospital a lot, she'd began listing all these huge words Cat really didn't understand.

Mrs. Valentine would talk about Dog was more susceptible to illness, how Dog had to go to OT every day, how Dog was never going to ever be completely better.

Mrs. Valentine pulled over to quickly call Jade's dad's cell to ask about taking Jade to see Daniel, and he responded that he was at a meeting, and gave off the vibe he didn't care and needed to get off the phone. The end result was a 'yes', and soon they pulled up to the hospital.

"What do we do at the hospital anyway?" Jade wondered, looking at the large building, unbuckling her car seat and getting out of the car.

Her and Cat each grabbed one of Mrs. Valentines hands as they made their way across the street.

"We talk to Doggie! We watch TV! We play games!" Cat listed excitedly. "But we are not watching that weird scary vampire show you made me watch last week!"

Jade shrugged indifferently as they walked into the large building. The cool AC greeted their hot foreheads welcomingly.

Mrs. Valentine began talking to a lady they could barely see over the high counter, and then they were lead to an elevator.

Cat's eyes widened with fear as she saw the elevator.

Mrs. Valentine wasn't surprised, Cat's irrational fear of small spaces wasn't a new phenomenon.

"You're scared of elevators!?" Jade asked incredulously, stepping into the metal box with ease.

Cat nodded, looking inside the elevator nervously. She shook her brown curly haired head in disagreement.

"C'mon Cat," Mrs. Valentine coaxed warmly, reaching into her purse, trying to find something to lure Cat inside, usually a lollypop would do the trick. She looked around, but found no candy.

Jade rolled her eyes, hopping up to grab Mrs. Valentines purse, Mrs. Valentine staring down at the girl taken aback, Jade dug inside, pulling out the most random object she could find.

"Cat!" She said loudly. "Come in! It's...Um.. A closet party! I brought spoons!"

It only took one look at the random plastic spoon dangling from Jade's nose for Cat to come skipping into the elevator, a giggly smile plastered to her face.

**A/N: Hi you guys. I know this is short, I'll make the next one longer.**

**Just so you guys know, This story, and Together Forever 2 have been nominated for Topaz Awards. You can't vote yet, but you guys can still nominate authors and fics, just so you know :)**

**I just want to say thank you to you guys! I really enjoy writing this story and it means a lot to get nominated for a topaz award, get over 100 reviews, etc. I love you guys. Thank you so much. **


	15. Welcome Home Dog

**Chapter Fifteen: Welcome Home Dog**

"Doggie!" Cat squealed, rushing into Dog's hospital room. Jade followed her a bit warily as she entered the room.

There was Dog, attached to a few machines preventing him from getting up from the bed. He grinned as he saw Cat, who rushed to him, attempting to hug him.

Mrs. Valentine smiled. "Do you guys want to watch TV while I talk with Daniel's doctors?" She offered.

"Okay," Jade agreed, Cat and Dog nodding excitedly.

Mrs. Valentine turned on the TV. "Dingo or Rick?" She asked the kids, who all agreed Rickelodeon was a lot better than The Dingo Channel.

Mrs. Valentine stopped on their desired channel before turning to Dog's nurse, who took her over to the back of the room to talk with her.

"Show?" Dog wondered confused.

Cat examined the TV, looking down at the bottom of the screen, she read, "Up next, more, I Married My Mom!"

"I've never seen it!" She said excitedly.

The children stared at the TV curiously, definitely enjoying the strange show.

Cat noticed something odd about one of the character's though, the little boy in the show.

He acted a lot like Dog, and Cat wasn't sure, but she thought maybe he had autism too.

Everyone in the show was nice to the boy though, which made Cat happy. Sometimes, people weren't always very nice to Dog.

When Cat got home that day, she Zaplooked 'I Married My Mom' and learned all about the characters, actors, and show.

She learned it was a show from the 1960s, that a famous woman named Mona Patterson played the lead girl, and that the little boy in the show was indeed supposed to have autism.

Cat also learned that Rickelodeon was replaying every episode ever made of I Married My Mom every day at six.

This excited her. She got to visit Dog every day when he was in his special hospital!

Cat and Dog began watching the show regularly, episode-by-episode, and soon became genuine fans.

It gave Dog something to look forward to during the long hours at the hospital, and got Cat equally as excited.

In fact, they both loved the show so much, that when Cat was told Dog was going to go home from the hospital, she was a little upset.

"Aren't you excited Cat? You get to spend the rest of the summer with Daniel!" Mrs. Valentine exclaimed, confused.

"Yeah… But it was fun getting to watch I Married My Mom with Doggie…" Cat said, her voice down.

Mrs. Valentine laughed. "Cat you can watch TV with Daniel at home, and at home you're allowed to eat popcorn!"

Cat grinned, nodding at her mom's logic, and feeling very excited for Dog to come home.

"Oh my God!" Cat exclaimed, an idea forming in her head. "We should throw Doggie a welcome home party!" She said.

"I think that's a great idea Cat," Mrs. Valentine agreed.

"Yes! We can invite Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Andre!" Cat listed. "And we could get streamers and a giant banner that says 'Welcome Home Doggie!'" Cat planned, making hand motions to go along with it.

Her mom laughed. "Okay, okay, why don't we call your friends and set up a small party while your daddy gets Dog from the hospital."

Cat nodded enthusiastically, rushing to grab the telephone to call her friends.

She called all her friends, who all besides Andre(Who was with his grandmother at the hospital) could make it to Dog's welcome home party.

She then got into her mom's car, who drove her to the party store. They bought balloons and banners, and went to go pick up Jadelyn.

"I'm so excited!" Cat cried as Jadelyn scampered into her mother's car. Jade gave a small eyeroll.

"Yeah, yeah. You didn't invite Oliver, right?" She asked.

Cat shook her head. "Of course I did! I invited everyone! Andre can't come though, he's busy," Cat crossed her arms, annoyed by this.

Jade sighed as Cat's mom stopped the car in front of Beck's house, and the boy came rushing outside.

"Hey Cat, hey Jade," He greets, sliding in the car next to Jade, who scoots over, annoyed.

"Hey, Oliver," She replies, her tone coated with ice.

"West," He retorts.

Mrs. Valentine looks around to the kids, slightly confused. She didn't know Jadelyn and Beck were this cold to each other.

She pulls up at her house, Robbie's mother's car pulling up right as she does.

"Robbie!" Cat yells, hopping out of the car to talk to her friend.

The two moms begin chatting, while the almost- third graders begin doodling with magic markers all over the party banners.

"I think that the letters should be colored in rainbow order!" Cat suggests.

"They should all be black!" Jade counters.

"Can we just make them pink and black to compromise?" Beck suggests.

"That's stupid!" Jade yells, snatching the marker from Beck.

"Why do you get the marker?!" Beck asks, annoyed.

"'Cause I'm the club leader!"

"But I'm Co-leader!"

"So?!"

"You guys!" Cat whined, grabbing the marker from Jade and handing it over to Robbie.

"Let's just let Robbie do it," Cat said, Robbie flashing her a small grateful smile.

The final product is a large banner that reads 'Welcome Home Dog' in multi colored letters, and they're all very proud of it.

With help from the adults, they hang it over the doorway.

"How long till Dog gets hoommmee," Cat whined impatiently, the party setting-up all done, the only thing left to do her least favorite part, waiting.

"Five minutes," Mrs. Valentine replies.

After an extremely long five minutes, Cat hears a ring at the door.

"Oh my God you guys! He's home!" She shrieked jumpi ng up and down excitedly. She raced to the door. "Positions!" She cried.

The door creaked open as Dog entered the darkened room.

"WELCOME HOME!" Cat and her friends cried, jumping out from their various places.

Dog laughed a bit nervously, feeling slightly overwhelmed. He smiled though, seeing Cat. He reached out to hug her.

"Cat," He said softly.

"Welcome home Dog," She whispered. "Welcome home."


	16. Hero

**Chapter Sixteen: Hero**

It was the last day of summer for the soon-to-be third graders, and they were celebrating by spending the entire day at the beach.

Jade scowled as she stared down at the one piece bathing suit she was wearing. It was blue, which wasn't an awful color, compared to pink and yellow, but it wasn't exactly her first choice.

Her mother gave Mrs. Valentine all the parental consent needed (more like a simple nod before walking off) and Jade was all set to go to the beach.

She raced outside to sit next to Cat in the back seat, who was wearing a frilly pink bathing suit.

"I'm so excited!" Cat squealed, giving Jade a tight squeeze. "Mommy says I'm finally gonna be allowed to go in the ocean past the two foot mark! Cause I grew over the summer!" Cat gives a grin.

Jade nodded excitedly.

The drive to the beach wasn't long, and soon the girls pulled up at the sandy ocean front, getting out of the car.

The day was hot, the Californian sun beating down on the girls backs intently. Cat's eyes lit up, seeing Robbie, Beck, and Andre approaching them, along with a few of their parents.

"Yay! Hi!" Cat greeted, bouncing up to them. "Let's go swimming!" She chanted, moving her arms wildly. Jade rolled her eyes, crossing her arms cooly, as if she was too 'cool' for Cat's childish habits.

To Jade's annoyance, Beck decided to completely cop her, putting his hands in the pockets of his swimming trunks, uncaringly.

Jade shot Beck a glare, which he returned with a cocky smile.

Andre stifled a laugh, cleverly disguising it as a cough.

"Alright, let's go down to the beach," Mrs. Shapiro said, ushering the children down to the sandy ocean front.

Grinning, the girls all kicked off their flip flop shoes on to the sand, spreading out their towels next to the adults.

Eager, The Pretenders began running down the sand towards the col ocean.

"Wait! You guys have to put on sun screen!" Mrs. Valentine reminded them, pulling out a tube of the sticky goo for them to share.

A unanimous groan rung out from all of them, trudging back to apply the lotion to all visible areas of skin, before finally racing towards the water.

Jade shivered when her toes finally entered the water. "It's freezing!" She squealed, stepping back, a crashing wave soaking her up to her knees.

"It's not that cold!" Beck bragged, walking in up to his waist, making it look like no big deal.

Jade made an annoyed face at him, bravely stepping in some more.

"It's not so bad Jadey!" Cat exclaimed, walking in slowly to chase Robbie through the clear ocean.

"Tag!" Beck shouted, tapping Jade on the shoulder before running deeper into the ocean.

Jade growled, ignoring the icy cold waters, rushing towards to boy, leaving trails of splashing salt water as her wake.

She managed to tag Andre, who began running around, attempting to catch someone, but failing.

Soon they had chased themselves into slightly deeper waters that came up to their shoulders.

"Jade! We really shouldn't be out this deep!" Cat realized, her voice worried. She began swimming to shore.

"Don't be such a scaredy- Cat!" Jade taunted, taking a step further out to sea.

Cat gave a smalll laugh. "Scaredy- Cat," She repeated.

"Jade, come back! One of our moms could see you! You could get hurt!" Beck reasoned.

"As if I should listen to you!" Jade replied.

"Come back!"

But Jade had already gone underneath the silky blue ocean.

Jade grinned the alone feeling of the ocean pleasing her. She'd grown up alone, she liked alone.

Surfacing to get a gulp of air, she was surprised to her distraught cries from many parents of her friends. It didn't phase her too much though, she'd always been a rule breaker, and it wasn't as if she was gonna drown or anything.

Unbending her knee, she felt a scared jolt run through her when she realized the water was now over her head.

She took a deep breath. She could swim, she'd be okay. She had to be okay.

A large wave rolled towards her, toppling over her head, she coughed wildly, swallowing a gulp of the salty water.

_Don't panic_, she told herself. _I'm not drowning_!

Her eyes widened nervously as she felt something.. Or someone, brush past her legs, another wave crashed over her head.

She was drowning.

She something begin to pull her under the water, looking down, she saw a gray sleek dolphin twisting it self around her, nipping her heels viciously.

She saw Mr. Valentine swimming towards her, but she knew she wouldn't make it in time. She was too far away, and Jade was struggling for air.

Jade felt a small firm hand on her arm, something, someone, pulling her up to the surface.

She resurfaced, taking in a large gulp of air before beginning the swim to shore.

Someone had saved her, she realized, gratefully.

Looking back nervously, Jade's eyes widened at the face of her hero.

**A/N: Cliffhannnggeerrr ;)  
**

**Thank you guys so much for voting me best cade in the topaz awards!**

**In gratitude, here's Five COM fun facts:**

**I got this story idea from Cat's comment about watching I Married My Mom w/ her brother.**

**It was originally just about Cat and Dog!**

**I got the idea for the 'tomorrow' singing in chapter one from this guy on the bus I was on who started singing that song to a little girl who was crying :)**

**The name IS based on the Bruno Mars song :)**

**I had the complete idea for this story at the beach XD**


	17. Secret

**A/N: WHY AREN"T I UPDATING THINGS?!**

**I hate that victorious is over. It's a lot harder to write.. :/ **

**But I will continue! I won't give up! :D EVER!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Secret**

Looking back nervously, Jade's eyes widened at the face of her hero.

Beck Oliver.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, a worried look on his face to match her shocked look.

Almost in an instant, he dived under the water.

She swam to Mrs. Valentine who brought her to the beach blanket, whispering constant 'Are you okay's and overall, just recovering from the panic she once had.

Jade stared into the ocean, confused to see Beck on the shore of the beach, making a sandcastle with Andre. She knew he had saved her, she saw him, but apparently no one else did. He must have swam back while everyone's attention was directed at her.

It was their secret.

She and Beck Oliver had a _secret_.

"Oh my God Jade! Are you okay!?" Cat squealed, her voice extremely worried as she ran to the still somewhat shocked Jade. "You almost died!" Cat realized, her eyes bugging out of her head.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I didn't though, I can swim," She reminded Cat. "Their was just this evil dolphin attacking me!" Jade exclaimed, her voice rising almost excitedly as she related to the tale. "The dolphin was spinning me around, and I began to shake it off my leg! It wouldn't have any of that though! It tried to bite me, so I punched it, and it began bleeding everywhere! Then I stomped on it, pushing off, and swimming to shore!" Jade listed, exaggerating massively. Cat didn't notice though, too enthralled in the story.

"That's awesome Jade! You showed that dolphin!" Cat grinned.

"I though you loved dolphins.. And all animals," Jade reminded her.

"I do! But no one, animal of not, attacks my best friend!" Cat said proudly, placing her arms on her hips in a mock-tough fashion.

Jade suppressed a smile, trying to focus on the bouncy brown haired girl, but her mind was still on Beck. Why had he saved her? And why hadn't he told anyone he saved her.

Seriously, if she saved someone, she would tell everyone! The fame and glory of being known as a hero sounded pretty awesome to her.

"Jadey c'mon, let's go collect seashells!" Cat chanted, grabbing Jade by the arm and rushing to the sea shore.

Except maybe Cat, Jade realized, a small smile forming on her pale face. She knew she'd always be willing to save Cat, her free spirited crazy tolerant best friend, without any fame and glory in return.

"Jade I found one!" Cat said, holding out a pale pink seashell.

Jade took the smooth shell in her hand, it's only flaw a small chip in the corner.

"Too pink," She complained, handing it back to Cat, who rolled her eyes a bit.

"I love pink though!" Cat reminded her.

"Well, I hate it!"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Cat scanned the ground again. Grinning she held up a dark black seashell, a streak of purple in the middle.

"Okay, that one is pretty cool," Jade agreed, taking the shell in her hands as Cat held it out for her.

She studied it, the way it folded over in a circle into a cone shape.

"Put it to your ear," She commanded, handing the shell to Cat.

Cat did as told, holding the black and purple shell to her ear, brushing a brown curl out of the way to do so.

"Do you hear the ocean?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded excitedly. "I do!" She exclaimed. "I Hear the waves inside the seashell! Oh my God Jade, do you think they got stuck in there!?" She realized with horror.

Jade rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "No Cat, I don't think the waves got stuck in the seashell," She replied.

Cat giggled. "Okay then!" She exclaimed.

A small silence aroused as Jade planned what she was about to say. "Hey.. Umm, Cat? Could you go over their and talk to Andre and Robbie?" She requested.

Cat frowned. "What about Beck?" She asked.

Jade nodded, winking. "Exactly," She stated simply, sauntering off.

Confused, Cat followed Jade instructions, running over to the boys.

Jade approached them too, well, Beck specifically.

"Hey," She called, causing the boy to turn his head. "Over there!" She demanded. "We need to talk!" She yelled it to scare off anyone from following them.

Beck nodded, placing his hands in his pockets nonchalantly as walking off with her.

They walked a little down the beach, silent at first.

Jade bit her lip, hating what she was about to do, but it was necessary.

"Thank you," She said a bit quietly, looking down. "You really saved me," She stated.

Beck grinned. "No problem," He replied coolly, crossing her arms, staring at Jade's almost.. Embarrassed? Blue eyes.

"I wasn't just gonna let you drown! You're my friend!" He reminded her, running a hand through his black hair.

"Whatever," Jade replied. "And if you tell anyone you saved me butt, you're good as dead," Jade warned.

Beck gave her an eyeroll, beginning to walk away. "Don't worry, I won't, it's our secret" He called behind him, walking off, hands in his pockets.

Jade wasn't sure what scared her more, the fact that she didn't contradict Beck when he called her a friend, or the fact that they now shared a secret.


	18. Hammer

**Chapter Eighteen: Hammer**

It was December 25 in Jade's third grade year; Christmas. Excited, Jade raced out of bed, running downstairs to the Christmas tree in the living room.

Jade had never believed in Santa Claus, but that didn't matter to her. She got presents. Christmas was the one day she felt loved by her family. That was magic enough to her.

Staring down at the tree, her eyes widened with disappointment. Nothing was there. No one was there.

Confused, Jade walked back upstairs and peeked in her parents room.

It was empty.

She was alone.

She was a third grader alone in her house on Christmas.

Jade felt her eyes well with tears for a moment before yelling at her self internally.

There's still plenty of things to do on Christmas, she reminded herself, running down to the kitchen. She was taller now, and could reach the handle to the freezer.

Inside the freezer she grabbed a box of chocolate ice cream. Carefully, she spooned out two scoops into a small paper bowl before putting the ice cream back.

There. Ice cream for breakfast. Every kid wants that, right?

Reluctantly she opened her mouth, tasting the ice cream.

For some reason she couldn't get it to taste good to her, no matter how hard she tried. Nothing would taste right right now.

She wanted Christmas. She was an eight year old girl and she just wanted her mom and dad there for Christmas! That's all that could make this ice cream taste better.

They weren't there though, so Jade thrust the ice cream across the room and ran to the basement.

The deep, dark, spooky, basement.

For some reason, the darkness soothed Jade a bit. She liked the creepy silhouettes the lighting caused.

Staring out at the basement, she saw an abandoned tool on a small workbench.

A hammer.

Biting her lip, she realized she couldn't take it anymore.

Tears began pouring out her eyes as she clutched the hammer to her chest. Swinging the hammer absent mindedly, she began to break things with the hammer, closing her eyes.

She liked the feeling of breaking stuff, she loved the feeling of her parents stuff being crushed under her wrath. It gave her a sense of power and authority. A way to make them miserable too.

Eventually, she opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling of the basement floor, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, she held the hammer to her chest again.

"Merry Christmas Jade," She whispered to herself, before eventually falling asleep.


	19. Bus Stop

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I've updated :/**

**Sorry this chapter kinda sucks...**

**Chapter Nineteen: Bus Stop**

Jade sighed, staring up into the big blue sky in from of her. She smiled a bit, thinking about the days ahead. In only a few weeks, she'd become a fourth grader, one year closer to getting out of this school. One year closer to middle school.

"Hey Jade," A boy's voice called, bringing Jade out of her daydream. She looked around, startled.

She was sitting in Beck's backyard with Cat, Robbie, and Andre. Another weekly meeting of The Pretenders about the begin.

"What, Oliver?" Jade snapped back, rudely, crossing her arms.

"Well, Cat was asking you a question," Beck told her.

"Well, you could've let her tell me that," Jade said coldly, turning to Cat.

"I wanted to know if we could play BusStop, because that game is so fun and I love it! Can we play it!?" Cat asked, her arms flailing wildly at her question.

Jade shrugged. "Yeah sure. I guess that's improv-y enough. Who wants to go first?"

"What's Bus Stop?" Andre wondered, confused.

"It's an improv game where one person pretends to be a person sitting at a bus stop and the other person has to come over and act really weird and they try to make each other feel awkward until one person leaves," Robbie explained.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Beck asked, already knowing the answer from the bouncing that the curly brunette was doing in front of him.

"ME!" Cat exclaimed, running to sit on the long three foot tall rock in the corner of the clearing. "Jadey, play with me!"

Jade shrugged, nodding. "Fine," She agrees. "You start though."

"Action!" Robbie called excitedly.

"Lalalalalalalalalala!" Cat sang, waiting for Jade to sit next to her.

Jade rolled her eyes, flipping her long brown hair to the back of her neck, walking up to Cat and sitting next her on the rock.

"HI!" Cat yelled, waving. "What's up, 'Stranger'!" Cat giggled.

"I vant to suck your blood," Jade growled, grinning scarily at Cat.

Cat shrieked, scooting off the rock, scared.

"Wow," Jade said, breaking character. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

"Hey!" Cat yelled. "No fair! I want a retry!"

"It is so fair! And it's someone else's turn!" Jade exclaimed. "Who wants to try to beat me!?" She challenged, her voice daring.

"I will," Jade rolled her blue eyes, looking at the volunteer.

"Please, I could beat you at an improv game in your sleep," She taunted.

Beck shrugged. "We'll see about that," He said, standing.

"Action!" Robbie said loudly.

Jade stayed silent, waiting.

Suddenly, Beck plopped down next to her on the rock, turning to face her.

"Hey," He greeted, a grin forming on his boyish face.

"Hey," Jade said, her tone low and ominous. "Go away, right now. Go away or you'll regret it."

Beck pretended to consider a moment, then looked at her with sincerity.

"No," He said easily.

No one said no to Jade West, acting or not.

"Why not?" Jade questioned.

"Because I don't want to."

"Well do you want my scissors shoved in your ear!?" Jade threatened, leaning closer to Beck.

Beck cringed internally, but kept his face stone. "At least the my ears don't turn red when I'm embarrassed!" Beck accused, Jade's ears turning red as he said it.

A long 'ohh' erupted from their small audience.

Jade and Beck had never fought like this before, and acting or not.. This was intense.

"Well, at least I'm not a hot-headed jerk!" Jade yelled back, after a small pause.

"At least I'm not a cold-hearted one!" Beck retorted.

"Thank you!" Jade said loudly.

Jade leaned forward turns the boy, her final attempt to get him off the rock.

Jade leaned up closer to Beck Oliver, their noses about a millimeter apart. She stared into his brown eyes threateningly.

"I hate you, Oliver," She whispered, her voice low.

An unexplained shiver ran down Beck's spine.

"I hate you too, 'West," Beck said.

They continued sitting on the rock for awhile, both to stubborn to get off.


	20. Fifth Grade Graduation

**A/N: Wow. It's been awhile hasn't it?**

**I suck at updating. I promise you guys I'll be better once Sam and Cat comes out! I swear!**

**I'm gonna time skip a year or so here, you've been warned.**

**Chapter Twenty: Fifth Grade Graduation**

Jade ran her hair brush through her wavy hair vigorously, hopping into her sleek black dress. Her hair fell down on her shoulders perfectly, and she stuck two earrings through the holes in her ears she had made herself.

Grabbing her mascara and eyeliner, she ran the two products around her eyes and through her eyelashes. After her eyes were heavily coated, she felt more masked.. More ready to go outside.

Jade looked into the mirror and smiled, placing her hands on her hips. She definitely looked ready to graduate fifth grade.

She loved the dark colors she was wearing, and the way they expressed who she was.

She had even purchased a few green hair extensions to go with the black and green 'J' bracelet she was wearing. They looked amazing clipped into her brown hair.

Eager to show her parents how pretty she looked, she bounced downstairs.

"Whoa Jadelyn, what's the occasion?" He father wondered, seeing her when she got to the kitchen. Her mom looked up from a book she was reading, perplexed as well.

"It's my fifth grade graduation day! Remember?! Mrs. Valentine's taking my to the school! Aren't you guys coming!? You guys have to see me graduate! Please!?"

Mr. West looked down for a moment, thinking.

_Please,_ Jade begged eternally.

It was like a hungry lion had been released from it's cage. Jade was starving for any kind of attention from her parents.

"Fine," Her dad agreed. "We will be their tonight."

"Yes! Yes Yes!" Jade shrieked.

"Don't scream that loud!" He ordered, but Jade was too happy to hear him.

Graduation, Cat thought, grinning. She wasn't the only one graduating. Her brother Dog was graduating from his school too this week!

They were both going to be graduates!

Cat had already dragged Jade to the mall with her mom to buy cute dresses for both of them(Jade had insisted on getting a dark black dress, but it still looked really pretty!). Cat had bought a pale pink dress covered in ruffles.

Cat stared at the clock ticking away on her wall.

Only two more hours till her graduation ceremony. Only One hour and fifty seven minutes. Only one hour and forty eight minutes.

Closer and closer.

Her hands trembled with excitement as she combed through her thick brown curls, slipping into her dress. She found the string of pearls her grandmother had given her and slung them around her neck.

Sliding into her deep pink ballet flats, she gracefully tip toed out of the room, stepping down each stair, curtsying playfully when she saw her mom.

"You look beautiful Cat," Her mother cooed, grinning, embracing Cat in a tight hug. "My little daughter's gonna be a sixth grader!" Her mom exclaimed.

"Cat is pretty!" Dog yelled loudly from behind them. Cat jumped up to embrace him.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, jumping happily.

"We should probably head to pick up Jade now!" Mrs. Valentine exclaimed. "Daddy and Dog will come in a separate car later once the ceremony starts.

Cat nodded knowingly, following her mom outside into the car.

She put her seat belt on, being extra careful not to tear her dress of scuff up hear shoes. Her mom began driving, and in no time at all, they were at Jade's house.

Jade came bouncing out of her house, her black dress bouncing at she ran. She looked really pretty.

"Jade, you look so pretty," Mrs. Valentine told her happily. Jade grinned.

"Cat! Cat! Guess what!?" She said excitedly, grinning as she got in the car next to Cat.

"What!?" Cat giggled.

"My dad said he's gonna come see my graduation! My mom too!" Jade smiled.

She wasn't even sure if her parent's had ever set foot near the school.. Well, her mom had a few times, but not her dad.

"That's so awesome Jade!" Cat beamed. "My brother's also coming to watch us graduate! And he's graduating from his special school this year!"

Jade smiled, her blue eyes lighting up happily.

Mrs. Valentine pulled up at the elementary school. Getting out, the two kids stepped into the evening air.

"Alright girls I'll see you at the ceremony!" Mrs. Valentine called, walking to the entrance for the people attending the graduation.

Together, Jade and Cat set of for the entrance for the kids graduating the elementary school.

They pushed through the double doors of the school, the bright florescent lights taking them by surprise as they walked in.

Cat nudged Jade playfully with her elbow, giggling. "Look Jadey, it's your boyfriend," She teased.

It wasn't uncommon for friends of Beck and Jade to make fun of the undeniable hatred between the two.

"Cat," Jade growled, digging her nails into her skin as she clenched her fists, two crescent makes appearing on the palms of her hands.

Beck didn't look any happier about whatever his friends had been saying to him as Jade and Cat approached.

"Hi! Are you guys excited to graduate! I am!" Cat exclaimed.

"Yeah, my dad promised he'd come!" Jade said, her voice happy.

Jade felt Beck's eyes on her, almost cautiously. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Your mom too?" He clarifies, and Jade nods.

"My grandmother's coming," Andre said, a bit glumly. "My mom says it night be the last time she leaves home ever again. He sighs, staring up sadly.

"Aw, that's to bad," Robbie said.

After a bit more of the talking all the fifth graders in the grade jammed on to the risers, practicing their graduation songs.

"Don't stop believing!" Jade belted loudly aloud with the class. She loved that song a lot. She wasn't really sure why though. Maybe a few of the lyrics resonated with her.. or maybe she just loved the tune.

After the grade had run through all their songs, it was 7:00, and time for the graduation to begin.

The grade filed off the risers as the risers were rolled off to the gym where the ceremony was.

"Oh my God I'm so excited Jade!" Cat whispered from next to her. They were in alphabetical order with their last names, so Cat and Jade were next to each other.

Slowly, the fifth graders filed into the gym, and one by one got on top of the risers.

Jade squirmed on her tip toes to peer into the parent sea, excited to find her own parents. They had never been to an actual event at her school, so she was excited to know what it would feel like to see them watching her in the audience.

She spotted Mrs. and Mr. Valentine first, Dog sitting next to them, a little uneasy looking from the noise.

Worried, she kept looking around the room.

The beginning speech ended and the first graduation song began.

Jade barely heard herself as she sang the words to the weird ballad. She kept searching with her eyes for her parents.

The song ended and Andre went up to the podium and read a small part of the script.

The second graduation song began playing. Jade sang even more mindlessly. Finding Andre's parents, Beck's parents, Robbie's parents.

"Jade, where's your dad!?" Jade whispered confused, at least three times.

Then the next song began.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_

Jade remembered her parents fighting on her first day of PreK. She remembered the times when her dad would lock her out of the house and she'd sleep in the backyard. She remembered each of her eleven birthdays that her parents didn't acknowledge. She remembered that her father never kept his promises.

And she remembered that he promised he'd be there that night.

"West, Jade!" the principle of the school called. Jade barely heard her own name, and probably wouldn't have if Cat hadn't nudged her.

Absentmindedly, she shook the principals hand, stalking off with the certificate graduation.

Finally they got to the last name, and everyone rushed to the cafeteria for food.

The rush of the crowd made it easy for Jade to slip away, unnoticed.

She didn't want to be around people. She hated people.

People lie.

Jade passed the open girls bathroom but knew that would be fairly full.

An idea sparked her.

Quickly, she rushed up the stairs to the second floor of the school.

The second floor was dark, and was not allowing people on it at the moment considering they weren't in school hours. But Jade didn't really care.

She found a darkened bathroom with a ruler bent in the door frame to prevent people from entering. Stepping over the ruler, she slipped inside.

Sitting on top of a toilet seat in the biggest stall Jade held her head in her hands, feeling silent hot tears stain her hand.

It had been at least two years since Jade last cried. The feeling was weird and unfamiliar to her.

She liked having things always in her control.

If she focused really hard she could still feel bugs crawling in her hair from when she slept outside. She could still feel the rain pounding down on her from when she walked to preschool alone. She could still feel the empty feeling when the ice cream slid down her throat during a Christmas without love. She also could still feel that weird heart beat she got when ever Beck was around. The one that irritated her so much.

More tears rolled down Jade's face as she though.

Focusing, Jade realized she hears footsteps marching down the hallway. She continued listening and they get closer. Her heart beat extremely fast as she heard the footsteps enter the bathroom.

"Jade?" A soft voice called from the darkness.

It's Beck, she could tell it was Beck from his voice.

Jade should be opposed to seeing him, but for some reason the apposition doesn't come. Maybe she thought that weird feeling she gets around him will make her feel much better.

"Jade, open the stall," Beck requested.

No one else ever gave her commands quite like that. Commands with respect and goodness.

Jade opened up the bathroom stall, motioning for Beck to enter with her. Together they sat on the lid of a toilet together in the darkness of the non lighted bathroom.

"The lack of electrical lighting around is actually really nice,"Beck remarked.

Jade nodded.

There is a long silence, and for some reason, it's not an uncomfortable silence. It's almost comforting, in a way.

"Cat's really worried about you," Beck told her. "They all are."

Jade wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset about that. She doesn't like people worrying about her, or feeling bad for her.. But she should be happy they care, right?

"You're parents didn't come." Beck stated.

It's not a question, nor is it said condescendingly. It's a simple statement, because he's right, they didn't come.

Jade nodded.

Part of Beck is tempted to say that he knew they wouldn't come, because he did.

Jade made him.. Curious. So to to speak. He didn't know what it was about the blue eyed girl that made him want to know everything about her.

Maybe it was because she was forbidden to him. He could get any of the girls in the fifth grade class to 'go out' with him. (which was basically just a title anyway.. God forbid boys and girls actually do anything together). But Jade hated him;loathed him; wanted to 'rip his tongue out and wrap it around his neck' according to Jade herself.

Funny that the only girl besides Cat that he ever hung out with was the only girl who couldn't stand him.

"Why do you care if they come?" Beck wondered. "They obviously aren't worth your time."

Jade crossed her arms, unsure at how to answer that question.

"I don't know.. I want them to.. Accept me, I guess," She sighed. "You know?"

"Yeah, I guess.. But you have a lot of other people who accept you." Beck said.

Jade snorted. "Yeah, like all the other girls in our class who called me a freak?"

"No. You have me, and Cat, and even Robbie and Andre."

"But I hate you," Jade stated, turning away.

Beck sighed, looking into her blue eyes, confused. "Well that's your problem then," He realized.

Jade looked down, because dammit.. He was right.


End file.
